Wait! Stop the wedding!
by bailey64
Summary: Jac Naylor believes she has found the perfect partner to be her equal. But is he really the right person she should choose to spend her life with?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had. Please review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jac Naylor smiled as she watched her partner fully engrossed in showing her three year old daughter there were absolutely no monsters under her bed. He had just returned home late from work. Jac knew how exhausted he must be feeling, his theatre schedule had over run, and yet here he was crawling underneath Emma's bed without any consideration for his expensive suit.

'Now then darling' Guy Self spoke patiently to the tiny red haired child as he stood up after inspecting the space Emma swore contained a monster who would gobble her up the instant she fell asleep 'didn't I promise you there no monsters hiding under your bed? See, there are none under here so I think you'll be very safe to sleep here tonight don't you?'

'But what if he moved out just as you were looking?' Emma's bottom lip trembled slightly.

'Then I should think now he knows we're looking for him he wouldn't dare to move back in' Guy managed to answer in a sensible voice. 'I promise I won't let anything in here hurt you.' This new nightmare of Emma's had started a week ago and Guy knew how exhausted Jac was becoming from being woken up periodically throughout the night to banish away the monsters that lived in various pieces of Emma's bedroom furniture.

'Ok' Emma sniffed.

'Ok then' Guy nodded as he turned down Emma's duvet to enable to child to get in. 'Now Mummy is going to read you a story and then you'll have sweet dreams all night.' He kissed the child's forehead as he tucked her in. She was the sweetest little girl he had ever met, just as stubborn and clever has her mother, but she was so willing to love the people in her life she made every moment he spent with her worth it. 'Night night darling' Guy smiled affectionately as Jac joined his side, a book clutched in her hand.

'Night night' Emma smiled back.

Guy looked over his shoulder as he watched Jac settling down on the edge of Emma's bed to read to her. She adored her daughter and it had been made plainly clear to Guy, as they rekindle their relationship, nothing would come before this little girl's happiness. Guy smiled as he lingered by the doorway, watching as mother and daughter shared in the story. He felt a surge of guilt as remembered the one night stand he'd weakened to six months ago whilst away on a conference. He had felt wretched with his regret instantly the morning after. It was this that made him realise he did love Jac, he hated the thought of what he done hurting her. She hadn't found out, thank goodness, and Guy had stuck to his vow to never cheat again. This beautiful woman was all he needed to be happy.

* * *

'Did Emmy take long to fall asleep?' Guy asked as he joined his partner in the living room.

'Hmm, what?' Jac mumbled as she came out her trance, looking up from her laptop as Guy sat next to her on the sofa.

'I was asking if Emma went to sleep ok' Guy frowned at her. 'Are you ok, you seem distracted?'

'Oh I'm fine' Jac smiled as she returned to the research she was doing her laptop. 'I could skin Jonny alive for letting her watch Monsters Inc though.'

'Part of me wonders if he didn't do that on purpose, knowing he wouldn't be having her sleep at his for two weeks whilst he's off enjoying bonny Scotland ' Guy grumbled.

'Hmmm' Jac murmured.

'I know he's Emma's father and you trust him and Emma clearly adores him but…' he stopped mid-sentence realising Jac clearly wasn't listening to him. 'Right, out with it' Guy chuckled taking the laptop off her 'you, Jacqueline Naylor have something on your mind.'

'Don't call me that' Jac glared at him, trying to take her laptop back.

'No you don't' Guy laughed at her annoyance, holding the laptop out of her reach. 'I want to know what has had you so distracted almost all week.'

'It's nothing, I'm fine' Jac arched her eyebrow at him, holding out her hand for her laptop.

'No, you've clearly been thinking about something' Guy set the computer down on the coffee table and took hold of Jac's hand. 'Please tell me?'

Jac considered him for a moment before asking 'you promise not to freak out?'

'Whatever it is I'm sure we can face it together' Guy suddenly felt uneasy.

'I was late, and I thought maybe I was pregnant' Jac confessed. 'I'm not' she spoke quickly, seeing the look of shock on Guys face 'but it got me thinking that would it be such a bad thing?'

'You want to have another baby?' Guy stuttered.

'Yes, I want to have another baby' Jac tutted, annoyed by his shock 'I want to have a baby with you.'

'Well, that is quite a big thing to consider' Guy spoke carefully.

'I'm aware of that' Jac rolled her eyes. 'Obviously you don't want one, so just forget I said anything' Jac pulled her hand out of Guy's grasp and got her feet. 'Do you want a cup of tea?'

'No' Guy laughed at her quickly changeable mood 'and I never said I didn't want us to have a baby. It's just, do you really want to go back to nappies and night feeds?'

'I managed with Emma' Jac shrugged 'plus I was on my own then. This time there'd be two of us.' Jac looked at him, considering his position. He was older than her, he had a grown up daughter himself and probably thought his days as the family man were far behind him. 'Look, I'm not expecting you to just agree and go along with this idea. To be honest I'm not even sure if it's the best idea either but holding Essie and Sacha's baby boy the other day…' she sighed. 'It's stupid, I know it's stupid. There's a good chance I wouldn't even be able to conceive again any way thanks to my defective womb but I just got this…sort of… feeling.'

'I think that's natural' Guy pondered 'and I don't think it's stupid, it's just not a decision we should rush.'

'So you're not saying no?' Jac queried.

'I'm saying we have to be sure would be the right decision for all of us. For you, me, Emma and the possible baby.'

'Seems sensible' Jac nodded, relieved she had finally unburdened herself of the nagging thought. 'So, did you want that tea?' she smiled as Guy nodded, turning towards the kitchen to make the brew that never failed to comfort her

'Marry me' Guy suddenly blurted out.

'You what?' Jac abruptly turned back around in shock.

Guy tentatively got off the sofa and knelt before her on one knee 'Jac Naylor, I love you. You and Emma have given so much more than I could have ever imagined. I'm happy when I'm with you, I feel whole. So I think you should marry me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely and supportive reviews. I have the ending planned out in my head but I'm pretty much letting the story go where it wants. Thank you for reading, please leave a quick review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jac stood open mouthed staring at Guy who was now shifting awkwardly on his bended knee. She knew she had to say something, he was expecting an answer of some sort. He loved her, he actually said that he loved her and he had just proposed marriage. She'd taken it for granted that he wanted to be with her, after all they had been living together for the past year. But now he was actually saying it, saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

'Mummy…!'

'Erm…I better go and see what Emma wants' Jac managed to stutter.

'Wait a minute' Guy grabbed hold her hand was she walked past him 'I'm declaring my undying love here.'

'And I'm grateful' Jac gently pulled her hand out of Guy's 'I'm just…you…know …processing' Jac spoke hurriedly as she walked out of the room and into to Emma's bedroom.

'Hey, come on you' Jac spoke soothingly to her daughter as she scooped the crying toddler into her arms. 'What's got you so upset this time huh?' Emma mumbled something unintelligible against Jac's shoulder as she sobbed. 'Okay, that explanation was not helpful' Jac sighed as she rubbed Emma's back. 'You do know there are no such things as monsters, ghosts and goblins' Jac spoke calmly to her daughter 'they are just stories. Just something somebody made up so they can't possibly hurt you.'

'But fairies and princesses are real' Emma whined through her tears 'so the scary things must be real too.'

'Have I ever lied to you?' Jac asked her daughter waiting for her little girl to shake her head in answer. 'Well then if I say the monsters aren't real then you can trust that to be true can't you?'

'What if you just think they're not real because you've never seen one?' Emma questioned.

Jac repressed an exasperated sigh. 'Well if there was a monster in this apartment then I would have seen it wouldn't I? I've lived here for six years, that's twice as long as you, and nothing bad has ever lived here.' She cuddled her daughter until the child's crying had ceased. 'Do you really think if there was something in your room that would hurt you I would let you sleep in here?'

'No' Emma sniffled

'Exactly' Jac kissed Emma's wet cheeks 'your bedroom is the safest place on earth, nothing will come and hurt you here.'

'You promise?' Emma looked her mother dead in the eye.

'I absolutely promise' Jac answered her daughter seriously. 'Now come on, get back under your duvet, you should be fast asleep.' She helped her daughter to get comfortable in her bed and then sat on the floor next to Emma's head so she could smooth the child's auburn hair. 'Emma, do you like Guy?' she asked the child.

'Yes' Emma nodded. 'Although I don't think Daddy likes him very much.'

'What makes you say that?' Jac was surprised Emma had picked up on this, the two men had always been civil to one another in front of Emma.

'He's always telling Guy not to call me Emmy but I like it when Guy calls me that, it's like when he calls Zosia Zoshie

'Daddy just prefers your real name that's all' Jac hid a smile.

'The other day I said I was lucky because I had two daddy's, my real Daddy and Guy and Daddy said Guy probably wouldn't stick around forever and only Daddy could be my Daddy because only he would love me forever' Emma spoke her confession quietly and Jac guessed this had upset the child. The poor girl had probably been mulling this over ever since the conversation had taken place.

'I see.' Jac kept her voice level despite her annoyance at Jonny's words. Why shouldn't Emma view Guy as being another father figure? Emma spent just as much time with Guy as she did with Jonny, it was only natural the little girl felt the same way about him. 'Well I think Daddy might have gotten that a little bit wrong actually because I think Guy does want to be with us forever.'

'Really?' Emma smiled 'forever and ever?'

'Yes forever and ever' Jac laughed softly. 'Emma do you know what marriage is?'

'No' Emma shook her head.

'Well it's when two people, who are very much in love, promise each other they want to be together for the rest of their lives. Guy just told me he wants to marry me, that he wants to be with us so we can be a family. Would you like that?'

'Yes' Emma nodded.

'Ok then' Jac smiled before kissing her daughter on the forehead. 'I love you so much, you know that right?'

'Of course' Emma yawned. 'I love you Mummy.'

Emma closed her eyes and Jac stayed with her until her breathing had become deep and even. If a wedding was what it would take for Jonny to see her and Guy were committed to each other, committed to being family with Emma, then that's what he would get. Jac got her feet and strode back into the living room with far more confidence than when she'd left it. She knelt down on the floor next to Guy where he was still sitting, waiting for her to return.

'Did you mean it?'

'Mean that I love both you and Emma and want to spend the rest of my life with you?' Guy laughed at Jac's insecurity 'of course I did. I'm sorry, I should have told you every day before now that I love you, that I think you are the most beautiful woman to have ever graced this earth and I think you are just amazing. My life, without you in it, is meaningless. I love you, please say that you'll marry me.'

'Of course I will' Jac laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss broke apart as they toppled backwards, both giggling as though they were teenagers. Jac lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. As Guy wrapped his arms around her she knew he wouldn't leave her, she could trust him enough to know he would never abandon her now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Jonny smiled at the mother of his child as he joined her at a table in Pluses coffee bar.

Jac didn't speak but just pointedly held out her left hand so Jonny could see the large diamond and sapphire ring Guy had purchased for her.

'I see things have changed whilst I was in Scotland' Jonny joked, unsure of what he was meant to say to this news.

'Not changed exactly' Jac spoke tartly as she dropped her hand back down to the table. 'Guy just wanted things to be a bit more official.'

'Well the ring certainly speaks volumes if the gesture didn't' Jonny joked again.

'It's more than just a gesture Jonny' Jac snapped 'Guy loves me, he wants to be with me.'

'Okay, no need to be getting so defensive' Jonny rolled his eyes 'if you're happy, then I'm happy.'

'You don't seem think we're serious' Jac sulked, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Look, I can see why Guy and you have a mutual attraction. You both have money, ambition, successful careers. He probably understands you better than I do. But all I know is I wanted you, to build a life with you and our wee girl, and you told me that you couldn't love me when you were still in love with someone else. That someone had broken your wee cold heart and you had never gotten over it. Now I'd be willing to bet my savings fund for Emma that that guy is not Guy Self.'

'That was only one of the reasons why I left you' Jac scowled at him.

'Yes I know, I was also too annoying, too affectionate, too critical of your working hours and your temperament, too mollycoddling, to be frank I was just too much Jonny Maconie for you to handle' Jonny rolled his eyes at her. 'The thing is we had enough love to create Emma together and I still hold some love for you, because you are the most amazing mother to my child. So forgive me if I'm worried about you and, of course, my daughter. The truth is I cannot bear to see you and Emma heartbroken. So just answer me this; do you love him?' he watched as Jac nodded. 'As much as the guy who broke your heart?'

'The guy who broke my heart isn't here Jonny' Jac snapped 'Guy is here, he's present, he makes an effort and he wants me exactly as I am.'

'Okay then' Jonny shrugged. 'If you really think you and Guy can build a happy life together then go for it.'

'I wasn't asking for your permission' Jac rolled her eyes at Jonny 'but thanks.'

'You're welcome' Jonny smiled sarcastically at her.

'What I actually wanted to say to you was please don't interfere with the relationship Emma is building with Guy.'

'Wouldn't dream of it' Jonny lied, crossing his fingers under the table.

'Like it or not Jonny, Guy is becoming a big part of Emma's life and she adores him as much as he adores her' Jac glowered at the father of her child. 'Telling her that Guy won't stick around for long was well out of order.'

'She told you about that?!' Jonny choked on his coffee.

'Yes' Jac looked at him sternly.

'Look, okay, maybe that was the wrong thing to say but you don't know what it's like watching some other man muscling in on parenting the little girl you are the father of. When I meet someone and things get serious you'll see exactly what I mean' Jonny huffed 'it's not easy.'

'I very much doubt that will be a problem I have to face' Jac smirked at him.

'Actually I have started seeing someone' Jonny scowled 'her name is Heather.' He took out his phone and showed Jac a selfie of himself with a pretty blond woman. 'She's a single Mum, two boys. It's still early days.'

'She looks nice' Jac decided to offer an olive branch. 'Is she a nurse too?'

'No, she's a pharmacist, we met at work' Jonny spoke. He had taken a job as ward manager at St James not long after he and Jac had spilt up. He had to say he was proud of himself; he had a steady job and had recently brought a three bedroom house. He felt like he could provide a secure and loving home for his little girl just as much as Jac could which made him feel far more equal in the co-parenting than he ever had before.

'Then I hope it works out for you' Jac spoke genuinely. She had been hoping once Jonny settled down with someone new he would stop butting into her own personal affairs as much as he had been.

'So when's the big engagement announcement?' Jonny asked, deciding he better show her some support like she had graciously done for him.

'I don't really think it needs a big announcement' Jac shrugged. 'This is the first day I've worn the ring to work.'

'Well with a rock as big as that I'm sure it won't take people too long to notice' Jonny chuckled. 'Sacha will be over the moon once he sees he's got a wedding to plan.'

'Its not going to be a big deal Jonny, a small ceremony, a few friends…' Jac let her voice trail off. She knew she didn't have to explain to Jonny. Why have a huge wedding when you had no family members to enjoy it?

'I wonder what Zosia will make of it' Jonny mused taking another sip of his coffee.

'Huh, well Guy promised he would tell her all last week but somehow didn't' Jac rolled her eyes. 'I'm sure she'll be fine with it though. After all Guy and I have been together for over a year.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and being so supportive with this story. Please leave a review because they keep me motivated and help with the writing :-)**

'Oh my god, are you kidding me? Look at the size of that thing!' came an excited shout from the staffroom on Darwin ward.

'Its just a ring Mo' Jac Naylor rolled her eyes, although she was secretly pleased Guy had been so lavish with her engagement ring because it meant he obviously wanted people to notice she was his.

'Well well well, Jac Naylor finally getting hitched, who thought we'd see the day?' Oliver Valentine joked as he joined Mo in admiring the ring on Jac's finger. 'I can't believe Zosh didn't tell me.'

'That's because I didn't know' Zosia spoke up from the doorway. She forced a smile as she said 'congratulations.'

'Thank you' Jac smiled awkwardly 'your Dad was going to tell you at dinner last week but then there was that RTA and your plans got cancelled. I thought he was going to tell you at lunch today…'

'Oh no, its fine, honestly' Zosia spoke as though it didn't matter 'I know now. Actually I think I might go and give Dad my congratulations' still forcing a smile she turned on her heal and headed towards her father's office. She didn't bother to knock as she walked in but made her presence known by slamming the door behind her.

'Zoshie, whatever has happened?' Guy looked up from is work in alarm at his daughter's entrance.

'You proposed to her?' Zosia spat out.

'Oh, darling I'm sorry, I meant to catch you at lunch time today' Guy smiled guiltily. 'I proposed last weekend, I think it came as a bit of a surprise to all of us.'

'So you didn't plan it?' Zosia glared at her father 'you just proposed, just like that, did you?'

'Zosia I really don't understand why you're being like this' Guy spoke exasperatedly as he leaned back in his office chair. 'It can hardly be a shock, Jac and I have been together for a long time now and thought it was about time I made an honest woman of her.'

'You should have told me' Zosia crossed her arms and glared at her father across his desk. 'I just had to find out via an excited sequel from Mo Effanga that you and Jac are engaged to be married and you're sat there wondering why I'm cross?'

'You're right I should have told you, I tried last week but there never seemed to be the time' Guy gave his daughter his best apologetic look. 'I'll make it up to you, I promise.'

'What about Mama? You told me you could never love anyone as much as you loved Mama.'

'Now you're being childish' it was Guy's turn to cross his arm. 'They are two different relationships. I love Jac but it doesn't diminish what I had with your mother.' Zosia continued to glare at him. 'If you honestly believe your mother would have wished for me to remain unhappy for the rest of my life then you can leave right now. I have a right to continue to live my life Zosia, lord knows it took me long enough to work through my grief of losing the love of my life to realise that.

Zosia stared at her father for a long time. She knew he was right, and if she were honest she didn't disapprove of Jac or their relationship. It's just she hadn't expected her father to remarry. Sensing Zosia was softening Guy decided to offer her an olive branch. 'Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'm cooking, you can bring Ollie.'

'You're not going to use my wedding fund to fund your own nuptials are you?' Zosia joked half-heartedly, deciding it would be better for them all in the long run if she just accepted this news.

'Of course not' Guy chuckled. 'Although it may be cheaper if we have a double wedding…'

Zosia threw a paper file at him 'you think I want to be outshone by my father and his beautiful bride on my big day?' she laughed at him. 'Jac Naylor looks like a catwalk model in scrubs, god knows what she'll look like in a wedding dress.'

'Hey, no one is as beautiful as you Zoshie' Guy spoke seriously to his daughter 'you and Oliver will have the day you always dreamed of, I promise.'

'That's all right then' Zosia smiled.

'I think Jac will want a quiet affair anyway, nothing too over the top' Guy smiled at his daughter.

'Nothing over the top? I've seen the size of that ring Dad' Zosia rolled her eyes 'it must have cost you a fortune.'

'I guess I think Jac is worth it' Guy shrugged in what he hoped was a charming way. It had taken him an entire afternoon to find the perfect ring for Jac, money was no object. 'What can I say? I'm fool who is crazy in love.'

'You're a fool alright' Zosia nodded at her father.

'We'll probably want to get married fairly soon-ish as well because Jac and I are thinking about adding to our family, and well, neither of us are getting any younger' Guy chatted happily, pleased he had been able to change his daughters mind about the idea of him remarrying.

'I hope that is another joke' Zosia half laughed.

'Why?' Guy frowned.

'Seriously? At your age?' Zosia looked critically at her father. 'You do realise you could end up being a grandfather within the next couple of years or so?'

'Zoshie as much as I love you, I'm not going to deny Jac the chance to have another child just because you disapprove' Guy deepened his frown. 'And don't go discussing this with Jac either, it's all just in the hypothetical stages and you know how sensitive she is.'

'As if I'm going to discuss Jac Naylor's fertility with her' Zosia rolled her eyes. 'Well I think you're mad but whatever. What time do you want us over tonight?'

'Around seven should be fine' Guy sighed taking that as sign that Zosia disapproved but wouldn't stop him. Although Guy very much doubted she would keep her feelings silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'Oh dear are you missing your baby already?' Guy spoke sympathetically as he walked into the living room to find his partner laid out on the sofa scrolling through pictures of Emma on her phone.

'Maybe a little' Jac smiled as Guy kissed her forehead. Jonny had taken Emma for a whole week to make up for missing out on time with his daughter when he had been in Scotland. 'She looks like she's having a whale of a time at Daddy's house though.' She held up her phone so Guy could see a picture of Emma helping to make a pizza. Whilst Jonny irritated her Jac had to admit he knew how much she worried about Emma when she wasn't in her sight, even when the child was with the one person Jac trusted to care for the child as she would do. Thus Jonny would constantly send her photos when he was looking after Emma so Jac would be more relaxed.

'Good' Guy smiled before softly kissing Jac's lips. 'I have a confession.'

'What have you done now?' Jac frowned.

'I invited Zosia and Ollie over for dinner, they'll be here at seven.' Guy kissed her again before she could express her annoyance at the short notice. 'I picked up some steaks on the way home, I promise you do not have to lift a finger, the kitchen is all mine this evening.

'Okay' Jac groaned as she sat herself up. 'I'm guessing you have some making up to do with Zosia after failing to inform her of our betrothal.'

'Yes and unfortunately she's not exactly on board with the whole idea' Guy sighed as he walked to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

'I know Zosia is your daughter Guy but it's really not up to her to approve or disapprove' Jac frowned as she followed her partner so they could continue the conversation.

'I know' Guy nodded 'but it would be easier if she was happy with the idea of you and I having a full and happy life together.'

'Well I guess it must be hard for her' Jac reasoned 'I mean she had a happy childhood with you and Anya and losing a loving parent like that can't have been easy.'

'Even so, I have a right to be happy and continue living' Guy shook his head as he thought about the conversation he and Zosia had had that afternoon. 'It's like she resents the fact that I should be happy without her mother, as though I should have been the grieving widow for the rest of my life.'

'Well she'll just have to get used to it' Jac shrugged unhelpfully.

'I'm sure given time Zosia will see being with you is good for me' Guy smiled warmly at his fiancée as he uncorked a bottle of wine 'and any additions to our family; you, Emma and possible baby, will enrich our lives.'

'Talking of possible baby I've made an appointment with Mr T' Jac spoke as though it wasn't a big deal.

'Good' Guy nodded his approval 'best we know what level our fertility is at before we start making any plans.'

* * *

Zosia narrowed her eyes and poured herself another glass of wine as she watched the natural way her father had taken hold of Jac's hand at the dinner table, sharing in small meaningful smiles. She remembered when he used to look at Mama like that and it felt like a betrayal.

'So any idea on a date for the big day?' Oliver Valentine decided to broach the subject of the engagement before Zosia became too drunk to remain polite.

'We actually haven't had time to think about it' Jac answered, entwining the fingers of her hand with Guy's.

'I want to get married as soon as possible' Guy answered smiling at Jac. 'I feel like we've wasted too much time already' he leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Jac's lips. 'I hope you don't mind but I enquired at The Landon and they have an opening on 26th June. What do you think? The grounds are beautiful and you can have whatever size wedding you want in the hotel.'

Oliver moved the wine bottle out of Zosia's reach as he piped up 'June would be a lovely time for a wedding.'

'But that's only two months away Ollie' Zosia cut in with a false laugh 'I'm sure Jac would need much more time to plan than that.'

'Well I don't know' Jac smiled back at Guy, fully aware this display of affection was winding Zosia up. 'What do we really need to plan? I'll find a dress, your Dad will buy a suit and I'm sure Sacha will know where to find a cake. All things considered we could probably do it next week.'

'Surely you must have more thought about your wedding than that Jac' Zosia forced a jolly laugh again 'I mean, every little girl dreams of the day when she gets to wear the perfect white dress, on the perfect day, getting married to the perfect man.'

'Nope' Jac leaned forward to return Guy's kiss. 'So long as I have the perfect man, I really don't mind. June sounds good to me.'

Guy smiled goofily at Jac as he stated 'I must be the luckiest man alive.'

'Well if only our wedding plans were that simple' Oliver joked before realising that was a mistake from the furious look on Zosia's face.

'So soon the hospital will have a Mrs and Mr Self strolling the halls' Zosia forced a smile, hoping this comment about surnames would spark a disagreement with the couple that would end the sickening display of affections she was currently being forced to witness.

'I'm not changing my name actually' Jac answered, just as Zosia hoped she would.

'Really?' Zosia egged the conversation along.

'Of course not Zoshie' Guy laughed 'we're not so old fashioned you know. Jac Naylor is a well-established name it would be foolish for Jac to change it now '

'Plus Emma is a Naylor' Jac cut in 'I didn't spend so long arguing with Maconie that she has my surname only to change it.'

'Plenty of women keep their own surname these days Zosh' Oliver laughed which earnt him another look from his own fiancée.

Disappointed she had been unable to spark a disagreement between her father and his lover with that simple titbit Zosia decided to be more direct. 'Well what about when you 'add to the family' as Dad put it this afternoon? Would the baby be a Naylor or Self?' Zosia hid back a smirk at the look of shock on Jac's face.

'Zosh, I don't think that's any of our business' Oliver spoke firmly.

'No, it really isn't' Guy narrowed his eyes at his daughter as he placed a supportive arm around Jac's shoulders.

'I take it you don't approve of the idea of no longer being an only child?' Jac spoke after a moment's silence.

'It isn't that' Zosia narrowed her eyes at Jac, furious she was being made out to be the bad one when this woman had so easily banished away any memories her father had ever had of Mama.

'Well you'll be pleased to know we haven't actually made any decisions yet and what with my rapidly reducing fertility you may get to stay as Daddy's one and only' Jac continued tartly.

'Can't you see how ridiculous it would be for Dad to be changing nappies, dealing with toddler tantrums and doing the school run at his age?' Zosia suddenly blurted out her true feelings. 'I'm sorry you have fertility problems but if you want to create a playmate for Emma then you should have found yourself someone your own age.'

There was a moment of stunned silence that followed Zosia's outburst. Guy knew how upset Jac would be that her personal medical history had been dragged up. 'Zosh, I already do toddler tantrums and childcare. I love Emma just as much as I do you and if Jac and I do have another baby together then it still won't change how I feel about you.'

'Emma isn't yours Dad' Zosia spat out 'she has her own father. Pretending that you care about that poor little girl just so you can get into the pants of her mother isn't the same as actually being a full time parent.'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Guy roared banging his fist down on the table.

'I think we should probably leave' Oliver spoke awkwardly.

'Yes, I don't think I can stand to watch this sickening display of ill-judged affection any longer' Zosia got quickly to her feet before the tears that were threatening actually fell. She grabbed her coat and bag and marched out of the apartment to wait for Oliver out in the hall.

'For what it's worth I'm happy for you both' Oliver spoke by way of apology to his hosts.

'Ollie you don't need to apologise for Zosia' Guy cut in. 'If she can't accept Jac and I then life is going to be very difficult for her.'

Oliver nodded his agreement 'I will try to talk to her, get to the bottom of where her head is at, but the comments about you extending your family and Emma were uncalled for, so I am sorry.'

'Ollie, don't worry about it' Jac shook her head.

'Well I think you're a great Mum, and I hope you can give Emma a sibling she can boss around' Oliver spoke gently, felling slightly better when he saw Jac smile faintly at his joke. He knew better than most why being a good parent meant so much to Jac. 'To be honest I think you and Guy make a great team. It works. Emma is very lucky to have three great parents.'

'Thank you Oliver' Guy nodded his gratitude. 'Tell Zosia I love her, but I also love Jac and if she loved me she wouldn't make me choose. So until she can be civil to Jac I don't want to see her.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

Guy Self groaned in annoyance as his fiancée wriggled out of his embrace to get out of bed. 'Come on Jac, this is our first adult only weekend since becoming a betrothed couple, I was hoping we could at least have a lie in.'

'You can have a lie in' Jac smiled sarcastically at him 'I'm not stopping you. I, however, need to go to the gym and then visit Sacha to tell him our news.'

'You don't need to go to the gym' Guy pleaded with her 'get back into bed for another hour or so and then go to Sacha's.' He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down onto the mattress kissing her laughing face.

'Let me go Guy' she laughed at him 'I need to go the gym otherwise you're going to have a fat bride to meet you at the altar.'

'You could never be fat, look at you you're like a twig' Guy spoke seriously to her as her ran his hands over the bones of her body. He kissed her neck knowing this was likely to weaken her resolve to resist him. 'Besides we can have our own personal work out right here.'

'Hmm really' Jac teased him as she allowed herself to relax back against the mattress 'and what would this personal session involve exactly?'

'All I can promise you is that it is going to make you feel really, really good' Guy mumbled in her ear.

'Then how could I possibly resist?'

* * *

'You are so beautiful' Guy broke the silence that had engulfed the couple as they lay entangled together in the bed sheets.

Jac simply smiled back at him before gently kissing his mouth. She knew how lucky she was to be in a relationship with a man who simply worshiped her. Guy didn't need to tell her loved her, she had always known it from the way he treated her. He let her be exactly how she wanted to be, he never tried to mould her into being the perfect girlfriend and she respected him return.

'So shall I make us some breakfast?' Guy returned her kisses.

'Maybe in a bit, I want to stay here a bit longer' Jac sighed snuggling closer to him.

'See, I knew you didn't really want to go to the gym' Guy chuckled.

'Hmmm' Jac mumbled sleepily.

'Jac, what Zosia said last night, it didn't upset you did it?' Guy asked tentatively.

'It upsets me that she's making life hard for you' Jac answered.

'You know what ever Zosia says it won't change anything, she can't change how I feel about you.'

'Of course I do' Jac gently kissed his cheek. 'I also know that you had a happy life before me too so I can understand Zosia was going to find the idea of you moving on difficult.' They shared in more kisses, Jac wanting to reassure him his daughter's behaviour wasn't going ruin what they had together. 'I wasn't expecting her to be so jealous of Emma though, that was a bit odd' Jac confessed as they broke apart.

'Yes, I'm a bit puzzled by that too' Guy agreed 'she loved spending time with Emma before now. It makes me wonder if Zosh is feeling quite herself.'

'Well if you're worried why don't you go and see her?' Jac suggested.

'Maybe I'll text Ollie later, see how she is' Guy pondered 'I can't back down and let her think being rude to you is acceptable.'

* * *

'So have you finally settled on a name for this little one?' Jac asked Sacha and Essie as she cradled the two week old baby in her arms.

'Yes we have actually' Essie looked meaningfully at Sacha.

'Good because he really couldn't start school being called baby Levy' Jac joked at the couple's indecisiveness.

'Well then, let me introduce you two properly' Sacha spoke as he knelt down so he was level with his son. 'William Jack Levy meet your godmother Jac Naylor. Now I know you two have already met what with Jac being very much involved, however much she might not have expected or wanted it, in your birth but I think this is a much calmer way to meet don't you?'

'I thought we were never going to discuss what went on that lift ever again' Jac jokingly narrowed her eyes at her best friend 'and are you really sure you'd trust me to be godmother to this precious thing?'

'Yes I absolutely would' Essie spoke from where she sat 'if it hadn't been for you I dread to think would have happened when the cord got wrapped around his neck.' It had been a terrifying afternoon when the two women had found themselves trapped in a lift together, mainly because Essie experienced the full force of Jac Naylor's bedside manor once it had become apparent what had been thought to be Braxton hicks was actually full blown and very fast progressing labour.

'Are you ok with your name being his middle name as well?' Sacha checked.

'Seriously I'm honoured' Jac smiled down at the sleeping baby boy who had been very much longed for by his parents.

'What is that on your hand?' Sacha suddenly looked more closely at his friend.

'Oh you mean this engagement ring?' Jac grinned at him.

'Congratulations' Sacha beamed, resisting the urge to hug her whilst she had his son in her arms. 'When you said you had news I thought you'd had yet another paper published or something but this much more exiting!'

'You mean my life saving research project doesn't excite you?' Jac asked dryly.

'You know what I mean' Sacha laughed. 'I'm just happy that you've found someone who loves you for you.'

'If you're going to get all gushy and want to start talking about our feelings I'm leaving' Jac gave her friend fair warning. 'I may need a bit of help though because Guy wants to get married this June and I have no idea about organising a wedding.'

'Why so soon?' Sacha asked 'you're not…are you?'

'Sacha!' Essie exclaimed before discreetly deciding Jac might have a few things she'd rather discuss in private. 'I'm going to put the kettle on so you two can chat'

'No Levy I am not with child' Jac rolled her eyes 'although we are thinking about possibly having a baby, just considering it, not decided but thinking.'

'Well good for you' Sacha nodded encouragingly 'you're such a wonderful Mum to Emma it'd be a shame not to.'

'The thing is though, Emma was such a miracle. To have even conceived her was against the odds and then she was so ill…' Jac let her voice trail off. 'I'm not certain I can go through all that again.'

'But it would be different this time, you'd have Guy helping you through everything.' Sacha gently squeezed Jac's arm 'to be honest he's far more reliable and supportive than Jonny ever was.'

'He'd be such a great Dad' Jac agreed 'he's brilliant with Emma. Plus last night he said that he loved her.'

'That's good, it's difficult when the kids don't get along with the step-parent' Sacha nodded.

'Although he did say it while rowing with Zosia, but I'm still pretty sure he meant it' Jac confided.

'Oh dear, did she not take the news well?'

'That is an understatement' Jac sighed. 'I know she's ill with bipolar, and I will make allowances for that, but she's also a grown woman and last night she was just being so petty.'

'Well that's little girls and their fathers for you' Sacha sighed in sympathy.

'You won't tell anyone about the baby planning will you?' Jac blurted out.

'Of course not' Sacha agreed.

'Not even Essie' Jac looked him dead in eye. 'Because if nothing happens I don't want the expectations of others along with disappointment.'

'Oh Jac' Sacha kissed her forehead affectionately. 'If you or nature decides another baby is not right for you, you'll still have the most amazing life with Emma and Guy. I think you can trust in that. Just try to see anything else as a bonus.'

Jac pondered on his words for a moment. 'How is it you always know the right thing to say?'

'Because I know you so well' Sacha chuckled.

'Right, seeing as we have so little time to plan' Essie announced as she walked back into the room with a tray of tea, biscuits and a stack of old bridal magazines that had proven invaluable when planning her own wedding 'I am not letting you go home until we have a least discussed colour schemes.'

'Oh wait, we need to Skype Spence, he is not going to believe it' Sacha chuckled becoming excited again.

'Oh dear, just what have I let myself in for?' Jac asked the sleeping baby in her arms.

'The happiest day of your life' Essie answered as though it would be, come hell or high water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to help keep me motivated :-)**

'Erugh..what time is it?' Jac complained as Guy fumbled around in the dark to find his ringing phone.

'Oliver?' Guy answered worriedly which made Jac wake up fully. '…but she's alright now?...no I'll come in, I won't be able to wait until morning. I thought she taking all her meds?...no, no, Ollie, listen to me this is no one's fault it just happens sometimes…I'll see you in a bit.'

'What's happened?' Jac asked, almost fearfully.

'Zosia had a manic episode, she's being admitted' Guy answered as he stumbled around, trying to get dressed in the dark.

'I'm coming with you' Jac announced as she snapped on the light.

'Darling, you might as well go back to sleep, there'll be nothing you can do' Guy spoke rationally as he sat down on the bed to put on his socks.

'I can be there to support you' Jac answered him as she pulled a sweater over her head. 'Just like you did for me when Emma got sick in November.'

Guy stood up and pulled her into a hug. 'What would I do without you?'

'I guess at least we know what Friday evening was about now though huh?' Jac kissed him tenderly. 'Zosia doesn't want to make you unhappy Guy, she just wasn't herself.'

'Ollie just said he should have noticed the signs from that night but _I_ should have' Guy shook his head. 'What kind of father am I if I can't protect my daughter?'

'A bloody good one' Jac answered him firmly 'you're always there for Zosia, exactly when she needs you the most.'

'I wasn't always though' Guy sighed holding Jac close to him once more. 'I have this way of letting down the people I love the most, but I promise I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to be a better man.'

'Hey, you've never let me down' Jac spoke seriously 'at least not since we were serious about us' she kissed him firmly on the lips. 'You are such a good man Guy Self I sometimes wonder if I really deserve you.'

As Guy kissed her back he tried not feel the surge of guilt that crept over him at the memory of the conference affair Jac knew nothing about.

* * *

'Are you sure that is a good idea?' Jac questioned as she found Oliver Valentine sat on the hospital roof with a bottle of vodka clutched in his hand.

'Yes' he nodded 'after the last twenty four hours I've had I think it's a bloody good idea.'

'Ok then but come off the roof at least' Jac rolled her eyes at him. 'Becoming inebriated up here is just asking for a tragic accident to happen.' Oliver glared at her as he took another swig from the bottle. 'Zosia was asking for you.'

'Right now, I'm not sure I care' Oliver sulked. During part of her tirade Zosia had declared she didn't love him anymore and threw her engagement ring at him with considerable force.

'Of course you care, else you wouldn't be up here drowning your sorrows' Jac spoke waspishly before snatching the bottle from him and taking a swig herself. 'Jesus Ollie' she winced at the foul tasting cheap liquor 'could you not have stretched to something decent at least?' She turned the bottled upside down, letting the contents pour out over the tarmac roof.

'Hey, I was intending to finish that!' Oliver spoke angrily, getting to his feet and swaying a little unsteadily.

'Trust me, I'm doing you favour in more ways than one by disposing of that paint stripper' Jac rolled her eyes at him.

'Look if you're here assuming you can persuade me to go back into that room, to sit by a sedated Zosia and hold her hand then I promise you, you are wasting your time' Ollie ranted. 'I'm done. Ok, I'm done, I can't do it anymore.' Jac stood staring at him. 'Are you listening to me?'

'Yes'

'Then why aren't you having a go back? Telling me what an arse I am?'

'Because you know you're being an arse all by yourself. I'd call that personal progress.'

'My god you are so irritating!' Oliver yelled before sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. 'What happens if she gets like this when we have kids?' he asked one of the many questions that had been buzzing around in his brain.

'You'll call Guy and we'd help' Jac answered simply as she sat down next to him. 'What's the next problem?'

'I more meant what if she put the kid in danger rather than childcare issues' Oliver groaned. 'What if I never feel able to trust her to take care of our children on her own?'

'Plenty of people with health problems have happy family lives Ollie, there are just a few extra challenges to overcome' Jac spoke calmly. 'You and Zosia would figure it all out together I'm sure.'

'She talks all the time about the life we're going to have together, how amazing its going to be but we never discuss the bipolar and how it is going to impact on us' Oliver spoke grimly. 'It's like she doesn't realise or even care how it affects the people around her. Would it be fair to bring a kid into this situation?'

'Trust me there are far worse situations in which to raise a child' Jac answered with honesty. 'I kind of feel like this is something you should be discussing with Zosia.'

'Thanks Jac, that's very helpful' Oliver spoke sarcastically, still holding his head in his hands. 'Even when she's able to she absolutely won't discuss it.'

'Let's just put a pin in the whole marriage and babies issue for a minute. Right now, at this point in time, what do you want?'

'Her' Oliver unashamedly let out a sob. 'I want the Zosh I get ninety percent of the time, this wonderful caring woman. But I'm not sure I can cope with the other side of her that she can't control.'

'You think Zosia wants to be like she is right now Ollie?' Jac asked softly.

'Of course she doesn't' Oliver snapped, looking up so he could glare at Jac 'I'm not a complete idiot.'

'Okay' Jac held her hands up in mock defence 'just had to check seeing as you're acting like one.'

'This isn't fair on either of us' Oliver sniffed, looking down at his hands.

'Well no one said real life was going to be easy' Jac spoke as she looked ahead at the sunrise in the sky 'but it doesn't have to be as hard as you're both making it right now.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and for the supportive reviews. Please don't be shy, leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

'Right then, your room is just through here' Guy spoke kindly to his daughter as he showed her around the apartment he shared with Jac. He set Zosia's bag down on the single bed in the spare room.

'This only will be for a few days' Zosia spoke apologetically.

'It will be for long as you need' Guy spoke kindly. 'Jac has said you are to make yourself at home here.' The recent manic episode had taken a lot out of Zosia and with Oliver stating he needed space the only solution was for Zosia to move in with her father to be looked after. He watched as daughter sat down listlessly on the pale blue eiderdown on the end of the bed. 'It's going to be ok Zoshie' Guy placed a comforting hand on Zosia's shoulder.

'You don't know that' Zosia shook her head. 'I thought I had everything sorted; good career, nice house, loving fiancé. Now look at me.'

'It's just a blip that's all. The medication works provided you stick to the right dose.'

'Please don't nag' Zosia brushed her father's caring hand off her shoulder. 'I'd reduced the dose and I thought everything was going fine. Obviously I was wrong.'

'Darling, please don't blame yourself. Ok, you should have discussed the medication change with your doctors but what done is done.' Guy smiled sympathetically at his daughter 'I understand why you did it.'

'I wish Ollie did' Zosia sniffed.

'Look, why don't you get some rest?' Guy didn't trust himself to discuss Oliver Valentine politely at present. 'Jac will be home with Emma in a couple of hours. Trust me you'll need all your energy to play all of the games Emma has lined up for you.'

* * *

'Is Zoshie awake yet?' Emma asked impatiently as she wondered into the kitchen to find her mother.

'No Emma, and she needs her rest so don't go pestering her' Jac crouched down to the child's level, pleased to have her little girl home after what felt like a long week with her father. She kissed Emma's forehead. 'Why don't you go and see if Guy will play with you whilst I finish off dinner?'

'He's working' Emma pouted.

'Well then why don't you get your crayons out and draw a picture?' Jac suggested.

'It's ok I'll play with Emma' Zosia yawned as she leaned against the kitchen door frame.

'Sorry did we wake you?' Jac asked looking up the pale young woman.

Zosia shook her head. 'Emma, why don't you get your giant puzzle and I'll help you in the lounge?'

'Okay' Emma squealed excitedly, running out of the kitchen.

Jac stood back up to her full height feeling Zosia's awkwardness. 'How are you feeling?' she asked politely.

'Okay' Zosia nodded 'just exhausted, you know…' she let her voice trail off.

'Of course' Jac nodded.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry I was rude to you' Zosia spoke quickly.

'Well that wasn't really you was it?' Jac smiled softly.

'My head gets a bit messed up with memories Mama sometimes. I know that she's gone but I guess the idea of Dad being with you suddenly felt like he was betraying her, betraying our family.'

'Zosia you don't have to explain, it's really okay' Jac spoke firmly this time, letting her know it was done with.

'Come on Zoshie!' Emma called impatiently from the living room.

'I'm starting to see why you want to create Emma a little playmate' Zosia smiled.

'Well sometimes it seems like a good idea' Jac agreed with a soft laugh 'at others not so much.'

'Well for what it's worth I actually think Dad would be pretty great at being a Dad if he didn't let work get in the way so much.'

'Is this your way of giving us your approval?' Jac arched her eyebrow.

'I guess I'm saying having a little brother or sister to cuddle wouldn't be the worst thing' Zosia smiled before turning away to join Emma in putting together the puzzle.

Jac chuckled to herself as she took her phone out of pocket to text Oliver. _Have you come to your senses yet?_ she typed quickly before pressing send.

 _There's a possibility it would happen a bit quicker if you stopped meddling_ came the curt reply.

Jac sighed as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She really hoped she wouldn't have to force either Zosia or Oliver to transfer from Darwin to another ward. She wasn't sure if she could make a decision between two of the most talented surgeons she had helped to train.

* * *

Jac sat in her study with her feet up on the desk flicking through the bridal magazines Essie had lent her. She hadn't wanted to flaunt her wedding planning in front of Zosia but the fact was if they were to get everything organised in time she had to do her research fairly swiftly.

'Jac, Dad and I are going to watch a movie if you want to join us?' Zosia asked as she walked in the room.

'I'm ok thanks' Jac hastily put down the magazine she was holding up.

'Wedding planning?' Zosia asked politely.

'More like wedding research. I have no idea what I'm doing' Jac confessed.

'Well I have dreamed about weddings pretty much all my life' Zosia spoke seriously 'I can help you.'

'Oh no you don't want to do that, not after…' Jac stopped herself just in time form saying it how it was.

'Obviously from planning my own, now possibly cancelled, wedding I'm more than qualified to help you' Zosia rolled her eyes. 'Besides, if I don't have something to do until occupational health let me go back to work then I'm going to go mad.' Jac arched her eyebrow at her. 'I get the irony of my last sentence' Zosia rolled her eyes as she took the magazine out of Jac's hands. 'So what do you need?'

'For starters a dress' Jac held up her phone so Zosia could see it 'along with everything else on this list Essie wrote for me.'

'Well between Essie and I, planning your wedding just got significantly less stressful' Zosia spoke as she pulled the small tub arm chair closer to Jac's desk. 'We'll start with the dress because you'll need to organise fittings.'

'Zoshie, I thought we were watching a film?' Guy questioned as he joined his girls.

'You can't be in here right now' Zosia shooed him from the room 'we're talking wedding dresses.'

'Oh…okay' Guy laughed, a bit shocked. He smiled at Jac, hoping he was conveying his thanks at her making such an effort with his daughter after everything that had been said. When she smiled back he saw she understood and he knew just how lucky he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

Guy Self knocked on the door to Darwin's consultants office and opened the door. He frowned as he noticed the absence of his fiancée. 'No Jac?' he asked Mo who sat at her desk writing up notes.

'I told her to go and lie down in the on call room' Mo answered looking up from her paperwork. 'She is suffering from bad endo pain even if she won't admit it. I had to threaten to call Hansen before she would even consider she might need a break.'

'Right' Guy nodded. 'How did she seem to you?' The appointment they had yesterday with Derwood Thompson hadn't exactly filled to couple with hope of conceiving naturally.

'Her usual grumpy self' Mo shrugged.

'Well I guess I'll go and check on her' Guy nodded again.

'Take her a cup of tea and some of the chocolate biscuits I hid on the top shelf in the cupboard of the staffroom and she'll love you forever' Mo suggested.

'Thanks Mo' Guy chuckled. He took her advice and headed to the staffroom, hunting out the biscuits whilst he waited for the kettle to boil. He looked up as the door opened.

'If you're looking for the good biscuits Mo hides them behind the stack of paper plates and plastic cups' Oliver spoke awkwardly.

'They're for Jac' Guy explained, not wanting Oliver to think he was custom to raiding all the staffrooms in the hospital for treats. He found the biscuits and put the box on the counter whishing the kettle would hurry up with the boiling process.

'How's Zosh?' Oliver asked.

'Apart from the heartbreak, pretty good' Guy spoke as he poured hot water into Jac's mug. 'In actual fact I think once she's gotten over you she'll be so much better for it.'

'I do love her Guy' Oliver shifted awkwardly.

'Just not enough.' Guy picked up the mug and the biscuits. 'I actually should thank you for finding the guts to end things before the wedding. If you'd waited until after things would be a whole lot messier than they already are.'

'I haven't "ended" anything' Oliver was starting to get rather cross. 'I just need a bit of time, it's not easy being the carer in the relationship.'

'No, you're right it's not but how convenient it has been for you to just walk away lets me know you are not worthy for my daughter' Guy walked past Oliver, giving him a withering look. 'I would be willing to give my daughter everything I have, unless you are willing to do the same just keep away from her. Zosia has been hurt enough.'

He walked along the corridor and slipped into the on call room. Jac was sleeping, the heat pad he had gotten for her as a thoughtful gift when they had first started dating on top of her abdomen. She opened one eye as she heard him placing the mug down on the bedside table. 'Hi' she smiled softly.

'Hi there sleeping beauty' Guy smiled back at her. 'Not feeling so great huh?'

'I had to let Ollie finish my theatre list' Jac admitted as though it was a big failure. She shifted over to one side of the bed to make room for Guy

'Well at least he is good for something' Guy commented as he lay down next to his fiancée. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as she snuggled up to him.

'Give him a break Guy, he just needs to figure some stuff out.'

Guy decided not to answer, Jac had always held of soft spot for Oliver. 'Maybe you should head home, get some proper rest. I'll pick Emmy up from crèche later.'

'No, I'll be alright in a bit' Jac shook her head 'I'll just sit in the office and catch up on paperwork for the rest of the day.'

'Okay, if you're sure' Guy kissed the top of Jac's head.

'Guy, I've been thinking.'

'Sounds dangerous' Guy joked.

'Ha ha' Jac responded dryly before continuing 'I don't think I could withstand going through IVF.'

'I was thinking the same. I wouldn't want you put your body through the stress of all that' Guy held her close to him. 'There's still a chance though Jac, Mr T didn't say it was impossible for us to conceive naturally.'

'I know' Jac nodded 'but I don't want to go through what Sacha and Essie went through. Conceiving William almost took over their lives and, whilst the ending was happy, it was not a great time for them. I don't want to be one of those couples. So…' she stopped talking as another cramp ripped through her abdomen.

Guy gently rubbed her back until her body appeared to relax. 'I understand what you're saying' he spoke gently 'if we get pregnant we get pregnant, but let's not obsess over it.'

'Exactly' Jac nodded. 'I'm lucky I have Emma, I'm well aware of how miraculous she is.'

'We're lucky as a couple' Guy smiled softly at her 'Emma brings us all so much joy.'

'So you're not disappointed?' Jac asked tentatively.

'Oh darling' Guy chuckled before kissing her. 'Being with you is all I need.' He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear 'I love you.'

* * *

'I need you to help me' Oliver announced as he burst into Jac's office. 'Are you ok? You don't look so good' his face dropped into a worried frown as he took in Jac's pasty pale appearance

'I'm fine' Jac snapped waspishly. She'd had enough of Mo fussing over her all afternoon. 'If you need help with a patient then go and ask Mo, I'm busy.'

'You're not busy' Oliver smirked at the bridal magazine on the desk. 'Anyway, I need you to help me to get back in Zosia's good books.'

'Really?' Jac smirked. 'And why do you think I'd be willing to help you?'

'Because you're fed up with having a moody half polish woman in your apartment' Oliver helped himself to a seat.

'Hmmm there is that' Jac agreed 'although it is very handy to have a babysitter on constant standby. You don't need my help Ollie, just talk to her.'

'I would but she keeps refusing to take my calls' Oliver confessed.

'Well you did behave like an utter arse and abandon her when she was ill so I think that's fair enough' Jac pointed out to him.

'yes, but how do I fix it?' Oliver huffed.

'She needs to be able to trust you, so this is not going to be easy' Jac pondered. 'Let me talk to her tonight and I'll see how the land lies so to speak.'

'Really? Jac Naylor would willingly have a heart to heart?' Oliver asked in amazement.

'Do you want my help or not?'

'I want your help' Oliver grinned. 'Just tell her that I love her, that I can't stop myself from loving her.'


	10. Chapter 10

'You better do this right Valentine' Jac spoke softly as she opened the door of her apartment to him. She was pleased to see he was dressed smartly, still in jeans, but he had ironed his shirt as least. He held in his hand a bouquet of white roses, clearly from florist and so therefore no expense had been spared.

'Don't make me more nervous than I already am' Oliver snapped as he followed Jac into the spacious living room.

Jac merely narrowed her eyes at him in warning as she called out 'Zosh, you have a visitor.'

'Oh hello' Zosia spoke nervously as she saw who it was. She wished she'd had some warning, she was dressed in pair of old tracksuit bottoms teamed with a bright pink hoodie and her hair needed washing.

'Hello' Oliver smiled nervously.

'What is he doing here?' Guy snarled as he stormed out of the kitchen.

'Oliver has something he wishes to say' Jac spoke in a warning tone to her partner as she placed a hand on his chest to stop him from throwing Oliver out of their home.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry' Oliver spoke quickly, deciding if he wanted to say all that was in his heart he better do it before Guy lost all of his patience. 'I'm an idiot; I should have been so much stronger. I love you Zosia March, I've only been apart from you for four days and I can't focus on anything other than how much I miss you. I don't have much, at least not as much as your Dad has, but you can have everything, you can have it all.' He fumbled in his pocket as he got down on one knee. He held out the diamond engagement ring to Zosia as he spoke 'please say you still want to marry me, that you'll be my wife and we'll have the most wonderfully complicated life together.'

'Okay' Zosia's face broke out into a huge smile.

'Zoshie, are you sure about this?' Guy interjected as Oliver swept her up to his arms and twirled her around.

'Of course I'm sure' Zosia smiled at her father as Oliver set her back on her feet. 'Don't you want to see me happy?'

'Darling, I want nothing more' Guy spoke earnestly 'which is why I'm worried you'll be heartbroken again when Oliver can't take it when things get a little tough.'

'I promise that won't happen again' Oliver looked Guy dead in the eye before returning his attention back to Zosia. 'I've been speaking to a few people, professionals, and if we work together and go to counselling then we can face anything.'

'I promise I'll talk to you, about the bipolar' Zosia agreed 'I shouldn't have let it come between us.'

'No, we both did that' Oliver kissed her gently 'but not anymore. I love you Zosia March, bipolar and all.'

'So now do you approve?' Zosia asked her father.

'If you're sure, then I can't stop you' Guy grumbled.

'Good' Zosia nodded as she put her engagement ring back on 'because you wouldn't really want your first grandchild to born out of wedlock would you?'

'You're…we're…pregnant?' Oliver stuttered.

'Its very early days, I'm only just four weeks, but yes we're going to have a baby' Zosia laughed.

As Jac looked at Guy's shocked face she willed him to say something positive. She had kept Zosia's secret for her for the last two days and she hoped it would be worth it.

'I'm going to be a grandfather?' Guy asked in shock.

'Yes Guy, that is what normally happens when your child conceives a baby' Jac smiled at him.

'Are you okay Dad?' Zosia asked him. 'I know it's a lot to take in, we weren't planning on getting pregnant before we got married but I think fate had other plans. I only found out when I was admitted.'

'It's a little bit of a surprise' Guy agreed 'but congratulations' Guy held out his hand to Oliver, who quickly shook it before it could be withdrawn.

'I promise Mr Self, I will take the best care of your daughter and grandchild' Oliver spoke sincerely.

'Well I hope so Oliver, I really do' Guy forced a smile. 'So then Zoshie, do you want to bring your wedding plans forward…' Guy started ask before Zosia interrupted him with a laugh and a shake of her head.

'Everything is planned for August and it will be fine' her face lit up as she thought of her big day they had planned at a castle in the most majestic countryside. 'I might need to reconsider my dress, that's all.'

'What's going on?' Emma's sleepy voice suddenly interrupted the celebratory mood.

'Oh, Emma, I'm sorry did we wake you?' Oliver spoke apologetically as he scooped the red hair child up into his arms. 'Us grown-ups were just being silly that's all.'

'Come on you' Jac took the child into her own arms 'you should be fast asleep, you've got an exciting weekend planned with Daddy after all.'

'I want Zoshie to put me back to bed' Emma whined.

'Of course you do' Zosia held her arms out for the child 'I'm the best big sister ever aren't I?'

'Yep' Emma nodded in agreement as she clambered from her mothers arms and into Zosia's. 'Does Ollie being here mean you're going home now?'

'Yes Emma it does' Zosia grinned as she carried the child off to her bedroom. 'Nothing gets past you does it?'

'No' Emma smiled. 'Daddy says I'm his little genius which means I'm very clever.'

'It also means that Daddy struggles to keep up with you' Guy whispered in Jac's ear, pleased when she smirked.

'I actually brought these for you' Oliver picked up the flowers he had placed on the floor during his proposal and held them out to Jac 'to say thank you for being so supportive over the last few days.

'Oh' Jac accepted the flowers with a soft smile 'you really didn't have to do that.'

'I think I did' Oliver smiled at his friend. 'I think I'll just go and make a start on packing Zosh's things for her. I take it she's in the spare room?'

Guy waited for Oliver to leave before asking 'how does he know where the spare room is?'

'He's stayed over a couple of times. Sometimes we'd drink a bit too much wine whilst brain storming for the stent project and it just made sense for him to crash out in my spare bed' Jac answered as she filled a vase with water for the roses.

'Ok then' Guy responded grumpily.

'You know Ollie and I have always been friends' Jac narrowed her eyes at him 'why is it suddenly a problem?'

'I thought you hated flowers' Guy nodded towards the attention she was giving the bouquet Oliver had brought her.

'That doesn't mean I dislike the sentiment' Jac rolled her eyes at him. 'Can you stop being a grumpy arrogant pig please? Because it doesn't suit the man I love.'

'Sorry' Guy sighed before pulling Jac into his arm and kissing her firmly. 'Oliver's right, you have been so supportive of Zosia, so thank you.'

'Oliver is the right person for her Guy, honestly, he wouldn't intentionally hurt her.'

'He better not' Guy kissed her again. 'Are you okay with Zosia's baby news?'

'I'm happy for them' Jac shrugged 'they were always going to have kids eventually. Besides, it's one way of giving Emma a playmate.' She returned Guy's kisses before asking 'so how about you? How are you feeling about being Grandad?'

'I think we need to find a term of endearment that doesn't make me feel quite so old' Guy laughed.

'Well you know what they say' Jac smiled cheekily at him 'you're as young as the woman you feel.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'So rumour has it you have brought a dress' Guy Self murmured in the ear of his fiancée as he wrapped his arms around her waist whilst she stood at the counter of the staff room waiting for the kettle to boil. 'According to my sources you look absolutely beautiful in it.'

'I'm guessing your sources to be Zosia and Essie' Jac rolled her eyes as Guy kissed the back of her neck. She hated to admit it but the morning she had spent in the bridal shop had almost been fun. Jac had never thought about a wedding dress before but with Zosia and Essie there to help her she had only tried on three dresses before she had found the one. It was a simple full length ivory lace dress, fitted so it clung perfectly to her skinny fame before fanning glamorously out to a fishtail finish in the skirt. 'I have photos if you want to see them' Jac offered as she reached for the kettle to pour the hot water into her mug.

'Darling I can't see you in your wedding dress until the moment you walk down that aisle' Guy laughed. 'There are some traditions I want to keep.' He breathed in the scent of her, thinking how happy he was just to be here with her. 'I love you' he whispered in her ear, chuckling softly at the way she blushed slightly, still unused to spontaneous affection.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him, smiling sweetly as she lightly kissed his lips. 'Good to know' she rested her forehead against his for a moment before whispering 'because I love you too.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that' Guy teased her.

'Yes you did' Jac kissed him again before being interrupted by a slightly embarrassed cough.

'Mr Self, Mr Hansen called to say he's on his way up with a representative from the Byrne foundation' a young nurse informed the couple as they broke apart.

'So that's my cue to go back to paperwork in the office' Jac sighed as she picked up her tea.

'You could always help me to schmooze the foundation for more funding' Guy chuckled.

'Trust me, that would do you more harm than good' Jac shook her head. As far she knew Guy had no idea about her history with the Byrne family and she had every intention of keeping it that way.

'Are you sure? Apparently its Lord Byrne himself here on a visit today' Guy spoke as he helped himself to a biscuit, oblivious to Jac's shock. 'Not that he uses the title, something to do with some sort of falling out with his father' Guy shrugged 'but he's still involved in the family charity so who knows what went on there.'

'Well then, I'd better get on with this paperwork' Jac gathered herself into some sort on composure as she brushed digestive crumbs off Guy's suit jacket 'whilst you charm him into funding your project.'

'Are you alright darling, you've suddenly gone a bit pale?' Guy frowned at her.

'I'm fine' Jac lied 'I'm always pale. Now go on, you don't want to keep him waiting.' She watched him leave the room as a feeling of dread filled the pit of stomach. There was very little chance of this meeting not ending with Joseph Byrne finding out about her and Guy, or worse, Guy finding out about her history with Joseph. 'Oh get a grip' Jac muttered to herself. After all Joseph had moved on and married someone else and had a happy life. It was unlikely he wanted to cause trouble. She walked quickly out of the staffroom, intending to go unnoticed to her office.

'Well that's got to be awkward' Oliver Valentine spoke as she walked past him with her head down. He motioned with his head in the direction of Guy shaking hands with Joseph. 'Does Guy know about…?'

'No' Jac spoke abruptly as she hurried the last few steps to the sanctuary of her empty office. She closed the door only for it to immediately opened again by Oliver.

'Joseph was asking after you' Oliver closed the door behind him, unperturbed by her glare. 'I was buying coffee earlier and he spotted me.'

'Fascinating' Jac rolled her eyes as she sat down behind her desk.

'He wanted to know if you were happy' Oliver sat opposite her determined to make her listen. 'I said that you were and he seemed genuinely pleased, I don't think he's here to cause trouble.'

'That's good then' Jac spoke nonchalantly as she concentrated on her work. She felt slightly relieved at this news but wasn't going to let Oliver see that.

'He told me his wife left him' Oliver thought she ought to know this, in case she did bump into him. 'They had a son, well I say they, the child wasn't actually Joseph's, she'd had an affair and lied.' Oliver kept talking as Jac's head snapped up at this news. 'Passed the baby off as his for two years before the guilt got the better of her. She took the boy and left, moved out without telling Joseph where she was going, just leaving a scrawled note detailing her dirty little secret.'

'Why are you telling me this?' all of Jac's effort was going into keeping her face a mask of perfect composure.

'Just thought you ought to know before you hear the embellished version elsewhere' Ollie shrugged. 'Poor guy, he's never had much luck in the love department has he?'

'Indeed' Jac glowered at him.

'Just saying it how it is Jac' Oliver shrugged again before getting to his feet. 'By the by Joseph has also aged remarkably well, pulling off that rugged Cornish GP look with ease' Oliver smirked at her before leaving her to the solitude of her office.

Jac let out a small groan of anguish before returning to her work. She had moved on, she had to because he hadn't wanted her. Hopefully Joseph would leave it all well enough alone.

* * *

Joseph felt the fluttering of butterfly's as he saw Jac walking through the peace garden. He was sat on a bench, a little hidden by some bushes. He knew it was now or never so he got to his feet called out to her 'Hello Jac.'

She stopped and turned to his direction, shifting awkwardly on her feet as she answered 'Hello Joseph.'

'You look good' Joseph smiled at her, wishing not for the first time things had ended differently between them, that she had allowed him to sweep her off her feet and leave Holby with him.

'So do you' Jac nodded. Oliver had been right, Joseph hadn't aged, he looked just as handsome as he ever had, if a little sad.

'I wanted to say congratulations, Guy seems like a person who is worthy of you.'

'I'm hoping you mean that as a compliment' Jac let out a soft laugh.

'You know I do' Joseph smiled.

'I heard about your wife, I'm sorry' Jac spoke genuinely.

'Well, best it's out in the open now' Joseph shrugged, hiding the pain he felt deep within his chest.

'How's Harry taking it?'

'Oh you know how kids are, he was hurt when it first happened but he is coming to terms with it now' Joseph could feel his emotions getting the better of him, her concern reminding him of how tender and loving she could be.

'And you?' she frowned as she asked the question; she knew his façade at pretending everything was fine too well to believe it.

'I've had a child that I believed was my son ripped away from me' Joseph swallowed down a lump of emotion 'it's been fourteen months and it still hurts like hell.'

'I'm so sorry Joseph' Jac spoke softly stepping towards him to bridge the gap of awkwardness. She placed a caring had on his arm as she spoke 'I know you can survive anything.'

Joseph nodded 'I knew my marriage wasn't exactly perfect, if truth be told I was thinking it would have to end in divorce but I had never expected that level of deception. Isaac is such a loving boy, it kills me to think of him wondering why he hasn't seen me for so long, that I couldn't have loved him enough to want him.' Joseph reached out a hand and gently touched Jac's cheek. 'When I think of that it makes me think of you, of everything you endured as a child. Thinking of you isn't good for me.'

'It isn't?' Jac spoke nervously, every inch of her tingling from the mere touch of Joseph's had on her cheek bone.

'No' Joseph answered. 'It makes me regret leaving you, it makes me remember the heartbreak of ending our relationship.' He decided to be bold and brushed his lips gently against hers 'I shouldn't have done that, I should have kept seeing you until I got you to agree to live with me, to marry me, to have a perfect life together as the family neither of us got to have.' He kissed her again, more forcibly this time until Jac pushed him away.

'Why are you doing this to me?' her words were angry and a bitter tear had escaped her and was rolling down her cheek. 'I'm engaged to be married, to a good man who loves me.'

'I need you to know I still love you Jac Naylor' Joseph wiped his own tears away with his hand, the intensity of his own emotions unable to be contained. 'I never stopped loving you, I never could.'

She stood looking at him for a long time, her head a jumble of thoughts and emotions she just didn't have the time to unjumble. She wiped away her few tears, composing herself before declaring 'I need to pick up my daughter from nursery and I'm already late.'

'You have a little girl?' Joseph breathed sharply at this news.

'Yes' Jac nodded 'she's called Emma, she's three and a half.'

'I bet she's just as beautiful as you' Joseph smiled at her

'She's the best thing that ever happened to me' Jac sniffed. 'I'm leaving now Joseph, please don't contact me again.'

'No wait.' Joseph grabbed hold of her hand 'if you say you don't love me, then I promise I'll never come here again.' He watched as Jac looked down at her feet, chewing on her bottom lip. 'You can't can you?' Joseph prompted gently.

'Of course I can't' Jac wrenched her hand from his grasp, her eyes brimming with tears 'but things are different now.'

'A lot time has passed' Joseph agreed as Jac turned and started to walk away from him 'but know this Jac Naylor, our love will always be an option if you let it.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :-)**

'Jac' Joseph called out to the red haired woman as she exited the nursery, the morning sun making her appear even more beautiful.

'Joseph, this has to stop' Jac sighed.

'We need to talk' he pleaded.

'We have talked' Jac crossed her arms.

'Properly, we need to talk properly.'

'It's too late Joseph' Jac forced herself to walk away from him. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him how she still felt the same way. She wanted to be cross with him for causing her sleepless nights because now she was so confused about her feelings for Guy. The problem was she couldn't be mad at him when he was this close to her and if she spoke the truth to him she knew there would be no turning back.

'I love you Jac Naylor' Joseph called after her. He watched as she did as he wanted and stopped dead in her tracks, a flush creeping over her face. 'I can't help it and I can't stop it.'

Jac looked around her, relieved to find they were alone in this stretch of the hospital grounds. 'Please Joseph, just leave me alone' she pleaded with him. 'You said you wanted me to be happy, so let me go.'

Joseph stepped closer to her, resisting the urge to touch her, to shake some sense into her. 'Are you really happy? I mean, can you guarantee you're always going to have a happy life with him? I know about his reputation.'

'That's all in the past, he's changed now' Jac looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. 'I hardly think you or I are best placed to judge him anyway.'

'Your daughter is beautiful' Joseph changed tack.

'The fact that you have been stalking me when I'm with my daughter is more than a bit creepy' Jac narrowed her eyes at him.

'I accidently met her father yesterday, at St James. He's a real family man; did you know he has a photograph of you and Emma on his desk?'

'What did you say to him?' Jac tried to not let her temper get the better of.

'Nothing, why would I say anything?' Joseph realised this was not going well. 'I just asked him about the photograph, I said you and I used to work together many years ago. He was quick to say you weren't still together.' Joseph smiled at her 'I could tell how proud he was though.'

'So now you know I've had a child as the result of another failed serious relationship and I'm now engaged to be married, to the head of neurology no less, and you're still hanging around?' Jac glared at him.

'I'm just here on business for the Byrne foundation' Joseph shrugged. 'I'm not here to be vindictive.'

'And yet here you are messing with my head' Jac scowled.

'I'm not lying when I say that I love you' Joseph spoke softly. 'I'm not lying when I say that leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I'm sorry if the idea of you and I picking up from where we left of has given you food for thought and you hate the fact that now you have a decision to make. But I cannot leave here wondering what if, because if I don't try now then I could spend the rest of my life with the misery of unrequited love.'

'So what exactly are you imagining is going to happen in your ridiculous little fantasy? That I'm going to leave Guy and shack up with you and Harry in the house you made with your ex-wife?' Jac was becoming dangerously angry. Joseph took this to be a sign that she was feeling something.

'No actually, I sold that house. Harry and I moved to charming four bed cottage. It has a lovely view of the sea' Joseph informed her, refusing to be intimated by her scowl. 'However, I know your career has always meant so much to you so wherever you wanted to live we would make it work.' He took one last step towards her, closing the gap between them. He gently brushed her hair off her face with his hand. 'You are always at your most beautiful when you are angry' he smiled at her.

'Please stop touching me' Jac managed to whisper, the intensity of the feelings of being this close to him was almost too much.

'Why? Because I'm making you feel too much?' Joseph didn't wait for answer before pressing his lips to hers, pleased when she responded. He leaned his forehead against hers as their lips parted. 'We could have it all Jac. I'm not expecting everything to fall into place like a fairy tale but we could make it work.'

'Why couldn't you have been this assertive years ago?' Jac groaned.

'I suppose one way of looking at it is if I had been you wouldn't have had Emma' Joseph laughed softly.

'They say everything happens for reason' Jac chose her words carefully, moving her head away from Joseph's. 'I'm sorry Joseph, I don't think you and I would ever truly work. Too much has happened.'

'No, I don't believe that's true' Joseph shook his head. 'We know we can be good together, those last few months when we were together, supporting each other, proved it.'

'It was just a few months though Joseph, it cannot be a true reflection of a lifetime' Jac stepped away from him willing herself not to cry. 'I'm toxic and we both know it. Eventually I would find a way to ruin everything that was good between us.'

'No, don't say that, it's not true' Joseph shook his head, grasping uselessly at her hands as she tried to walk away from him. 'We're both damaged people Jac, we're both responsible for the hurt we caused. We know better now.'

'I'm sorry Joseph, its better if we just keep away from each other' she turned away as the tears started to fall. As she walked away she could hear Joseph calling after her, telling her what a coward she was being. The truth was she knew he was probably right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

As Jac unloaded the dishwasher of last night's dishes she let her mind wonder over the Joseph dilemma. She knew Guy was aware she was distracted and she had used the excuse of work. The truth was she was puzzled that it was possible to be in love with two people at the same time. When Guy touched her, kissed her and made love to her it felt like it ought to. It felt good and happy. But it wasn't the same as when Joseph touched her, that sudden surge of electricity that would tingle through her at the slightest brush of his hand. The intensity of it frightened her. Loving Joseph was risky; too much had happened which could easily be dragged up in the heat of a row spoiling everything they had that was good. Things were much safer with Guy and ultimately that had to best for herself and Emma.

'Darling, which tie goes better with this shirt?' Guy asked coming into the kitchen holding up two different coloured ties.

'The dark blue one' Jac answered stepping towards him and taking the garment from his hand. She lifted the collar of shirt and proceeded to tie it for him. She knew how much he loved it when she did this, a simple act of caring for him.

'Are you still feeling disappointed Elliot won't be able to make it to the wedding?' Guy asked her gently, trying to probe for the reason behind her quiet mood.

'A little' Jac nodded as she fixed Guy's collar so it lay flat. 'There, very dashing and handsome Mr Self' she smiled at him before reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him.

'Thank you' he laughed, feeling a little relieved by her spontaneous affection after the moody week he had endured. He wrapped his arms around her, pleased when she responded to his hug instead of pulling away.

* * *

'Guy Self?' a blonde woman stepped in front of Guy as he made to walk through the hospital entrance.

'Yes, that's me' Guy smiled, feeling this woman was familiar to him but he couldn't place her. She look to be around thirty, dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt which did little to disguise the rounded pregnancy bump.

'You don't remember me do you?' a frown formed on her pretty features.

'I'm sorry, but I can't quite place you' Guy spoke kindly.

'What if I told you, you're responsible for this?' she pointed to her stomach. 'Does one night in London seven months ago help to jog your memory?'

'Not here' Guy hissed, gently guiding the woman back outside. 'Why didn't you contact me until now?' he questioned as he guided her towards the peace garden.

'Well I was going to go it alone but then I realised that wasn't exactly fair to the baby, everyone has a right to know who their father is' the woman spoke with her annoyance at Guys behaviour evident in her voice.

'Look, I'm sorry…' Guy hesitated as he tried to remember this woman's name.

'Laura' the woman spoke through gritted teeth.

'This has come as quite a shock' Guy let out a slow breath. 'Are you sure the baby is mine?'

'Quite sure' Laura snapped

'But I used a condom' Guy persisted

'Yeah well you're a doctor, you must know they're not fail prove' Laura glowered at him. 'I'm not here after money if that's what you're worried about.'

'I'm more worried about my fiancée to tell the truth' Guy snapped.

'You weren't that worried about her whist you were enjoying yourself with me' Laura scoffed.

'This isn't a game Laura' Guy threatened.

'I know that' Laura glowered 'this baby boy I've got growing inside of me is about as real as it gets.' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card 'all I'm asking of you is to take this and think about whether or not you're a part of his life. I don't need financial support; I'm successful at what I do. If you want to get to know your son then call me, otherwise stay away from us. I don't want my son being disappointed by his father.'

Guy took the card she held out to him feeling wretched. 'I'm sorry, Laura but your son probably is better off without me.'

'Probably the most truthful thing you ever said' Laura glowered at him before walking away.

Guy slumped down onto the bench, a mixture of guilt and relief flooding him.

'What the hell have you done?'

Guy looked up to see Oliver Valentine stood in front of him, his crossed armed stance angry.

'I overheard all of that conversation Guy' Oliver prompted when Guy didn't answer 'I was sat right behind you.'

'Please don't tell Jac' Guy pleaded getting to his feet 'she's so happy, you don't want to ruin that for her.'

'What's clear is that happiness is just a sham' Oliver shook his head. 'You're an adulterer and I very much doubt marriage will stop you.'

'Things are different now' Guy shook his head firmly 'I've changed.'

'This will hurt Jac a lot less if you tell her' Oliver narrowed his eyes.

'No' Guy shook his head firmly. 'I'm not breaking her heart and I very much doubt you have the guts to do it either.'

* * *

'Guy!' Emma called out elatedly as she spotted her stepfather stood at nurses station flicking through a patient file. She ran up to him, wanting him to swing her up into his arms, giggling delightedly when he did so.

'Hi Emmy' Guy smiled at the little girl as he held her in his arms. 'Did you have fun with mummy at the aquarium?'

'Yes, she had great fun running me ragged' Jac smiled as caught up with her partner and child. She kissed Guy's cheek. 'I just popped in to check on Mr Delaney.'

'And I told you I would call if you were needed' Oliver rolled his eyes at her as he sat down behind the desk at the nurses station.

'Are you going to be late tonight?' Jac asked Guy ignoring Oliver.

'I think so, sorry darling we had two emergency cases today on top of my electives' Guy spoke apologetically. 'Why don't you get Emmy home, have dinner together? I'll eat here.'

'Ok' Jac smiled at him as she took Emma into her own arms.

'Are you going to be making lots of people better Guy?' Emma asked.

'Yes darling, that's exactly what I'm going to be doing' he kissed the top of the little girls head. 'Be a good girl for mummy and I'll see you in the morning.'

'I'm always good' Emma giggled.

'Of course you are' Guy laughed with her 'you're a precious angel, and don't let anyone tell you any different.' He softly kissed Jac. 'I'll see you later.'

'Right, come then you' Jac spoke to her daughter 'we better let Guy get on'.

'Bye Guy' Emma waved as Jac carried her away.

'Bye Emmy' Guy chuckled as he waved back. As Jac walked out of sight he turned towards where Oliver was sitting. 'If you tell Jac what you witnessed this morning, it won't be just her heart you'll be breaking. Think about Emma in all this.' Guy spoke softly before walking away back to his office.

Ollie lay his head down on the desk and groaned. Maybe doing nothing was best. The trouble was he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard what he had heard and if he let Jac walk down that aisle in a months' time to marry a philander what did that make him? The truth was he could either break her heart now or allow her to have some happiness before the evitable happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please keep reviewing to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Guy looked down at Jac to see she had fallen asleep on his chest as they lay together on the sofa. As he thought about the possibility of losing her he felt such anguish. They were so close to the wedding, just two weeks to go. So far Oliver had kept silent but it was his own sense of remorse Guy was constantly battling with. He gently brushed her hair from off her face, feeling the softness of it. He was so lucky to have had this beautiful and intelligent woman fall in love with him, he couldn't bear it if it ended. She stirred in her sleep, the gentle motion of his fingers in her hair having woken her.

'How long have I been asleep?' she muttered opening her eyes

'Not long' Guy chuckled 'you've had a hard day huh?'

'It was just long that's all' Jac yawned 'plus Emma was running a temperature this morning so I was worried about that.'

'Did Jonny take her to see the GP?' Guy asked feeling guilty he had forgot Jac telling him that morning that Jonny had called to say Emma wasn't feeling well.

'He gave her some calpol and that seem to get rid of it, it was probably just a virus' Jac closed her eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Guy gently running his fingers through her hair.

'See, Jonny was right, you had absolutely no need to be worrying' Guy reminded her gently.

'I know, I just can't help panicking a little, after everything' Jac snuggled herself against Guys chest.

'Why don't you go to bed?' Guy suggested gently 'get some proper sleep.'

'No, I want to stay like this for bit longer' Jac sighed contentedly.

Guy smiled to himself as he thought about how long it had taken her to trust him enough to cuddle like this. Jac wasn't naturally tactile, never wanting to get too close to anyone in case they left. He felt another stab of guilt at the way he had betrayed her. It was for the best, to not tell her. It would only hurt her. Maybe once they had been married a few years Guy to break the news to her then that he had fathered a child during a one night stand. She would still be angry, but Guy felt that more time that passed the easier it would be for her to forgive him. 'I love you' he spoke softly to her, realising as he did so she had fallen asleep once more.

* * *

'So you've still not told her then?' Oliver spoke sternly to Guy as he passed him on his way to the canteen. 'Zosia is talking wedding flowers with her right now in her office.'

'Ollie, I wouldn't even know where to begin' Guy scowled 'besides we're so happy together, she doesn't need to know.'

'Of course she needs to know' Oliver hissed 'you're about to have a son enter this world. She deserves to know about it, and you should let her have the dignity of it being you that tells her.'

'Look, I promise you I have thought about it. Really and truly I have' Guy pleaded. 'I not going ruin how happy she is. She doesn't need to know, it's not like I'm living a double life. The only life I want is with Jac.'

'That life your living with her is a lie, it's all built on lies' Oliver glowered. 'What even possessed you to have the one night stand in the first place? Because if you really, truly loved Jac you would never have done it.'

'It was a stupid mistake' Guy nodded 'I hold my hands up and admit it, I was lonely and pretty girl started flirting with me. I regretted it the minute it was over and I'm never going to make that mistake again. I love Jac and thought of this hurting her is just killing me.'

'The problem is Guy, I just don't trust you enough to believe that you won't ever be tempted by a pretty smile and an offer of a quick fumble again.' Oliver glared at him 'you need to do the right thing, both for Jac and your unborn son.'

As Guy watched Oliver walk away he knew his future son-in-law was right. Jac would be humiliated to find out from someone else what he had done. If he told her himself maybe there was a chance she would forgive him. After all he had made her fall in love with him, he could convince her how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life.

* * *

'Jac, I need to tell you something' Guy spoke softly as he walked into the living room to where his fiancée was checking over the seating plan he had mocked up.

'Are you sure you want Jesse to be seated at the same table as Adele?' Jac commented.

'Yes, they're still friends' Guy nodded. 'Darling, we really need to talk.'

'Oh dear, you're being very serious' Jac teased him looking up from the seating plan. 'Did I mix up the order of your sock drawer again?'

'No' Guy couldn't help but smile. Their first silly row had been about Jac borrowing a pair his thick socks without asking him, making a complete mess of the neatly ordered sock system he had in place in the process. It was then that he realised her hot headed temper could escalate the most mundane of things to argue about and that it made him love her more. He sat down on the floor next to her. 'You know that I love you?' he spoke seriously.

'Of course' Jac frowned becoming worried.

As Guy looked into her concerned pale green eyes he suddenly knew he couldn't do it. He wanted this life he had built with her and Emma too much to let it all crash around him. 'I really, really love you' he smiled this time, trying to be more light hearted 'but I really hate this apartment.'

'What's wrong with it?' Jac crossed her arms defensively.

'Well it's on the top floor for one thing' Guy started to list 'and whist its big for a flat, a house would give us much more space. Plus we don't have a garden.'

'What would you want a garden for?' Jac laughed now, the thought of him growing vegetables and pruning roses seeming ridiculous for the hardworking career driven man that he was.

'Well for starters it would be nice for Emma to have somewhere to play out doors' Guy explained.

'There are parks for that' Jac answered defiantly.

'What if I really wanted to get a cat?' Guy arched an eyebrow at her.

'You want us to move house so you can get a cat?' Jac looked at him incredulously

'Not that that is the main reason' Guy chuckled 'The real reason is, I want us to move to a home we can build together, somewhere that is ours rather than just yours or just mine. A real fresh start to our married life together.'

Jac thought for a moment. She hadn't really thought about it before but Guy had moved in to her apartment where all the furnishings were hers. It had been her home and if she were honest she hadn't really thought about asking him if he felt at home here. Plus more space for Emma to play in would be a bonus. 'Ok' she nodded at him.

'Really?' Guy smiled.

'It makes sense' Jac shrugged. 'Although if you do get a cat, you'll do your upmost best to keep it away from me.'

'Absolutely' Guy laughed before kissing her. 'Imagine how excited Emmy would be to have her own Wendy house in her very own garden?'

'That image is rather cute' Jac agreed 'although we'd be hiring a gardener right?'

'Goes without saying' Guy chuckled.

'What have you done to me Mr Self?' Jac smiled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck 'I can't believe you've made me fall this much in love with you that I'm willing to change my life for you.'


	15. Chapter 15

As Jac relaxed in the bathtub she realised she felt truly and genuinely happy. Tomorrow was her wedding day and the doubts that Joseph had put into her head were all gone. Thankfully he had stayed away, allowing her to be confident in her feelings for Guy. Because she did feel real love for Guy it was just different that was all. She smiled as she heard Zosia and Essie trying to get Guy to hurry up and leave the apartment. Between Guy, Zosia and Essie Jac hadn't had to lift a finger with the wedding planning. The only thing she had to really think about was the dress.

'Mummy' Emma pushed the bathroom door right open and stalked in to talk to her mother without any regard at all for the fact they had house guests. 'Can I put my dress on again please?' Emma was excited about the peach flower girl dress she was going to wear tomorrow, feeling most important because she was the only bridesmaid.

'No Emma Naylor you may not' Jac tried hard not to smile 'and could you shut the door please? I very much doubt Essie and Zosia want to see me naked.'

'I may want to see you naked' Guy spoke cheekily as he poked his head around the door.

'Erugh Dad, would you please just leave!' Zosia shouted from the living room.

'I'm about to' Guy called in answer. He walked in and kissed Jac softly. 'I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I am going to be the proudest man on earth with my beautiful wife and two gorgeous daughters.'

Jac smiled at his words, pleased he loved Emma so much. 'I love you' she spoke softly so neither Essie or Zosia would hear it.

'I know' Guy returned her smile before crouching down next to Emma. 'Now then little miss are you going to be good girl for Mummy, Zosia and Essie?'

'Of course' Emma nodded.

'And you promise to do everything they tell you?'

'Yes' Emma nodded even more firmly.

'And you're going to the absolutely the best flower girl ever, scattering those rose petals exactly like I showed you?'

'Yes' Emma laughed this time before hugging Guy.

He held the little girl tightly, so pleased Oliver hadn't ruined his chance to have all of this. 'Then I shall see you tomorrow.'

'Enjoy the hotel' Jac called after him as he shut the bathroom door.

'Right then you, you might as well get in here with me otherwise we haven't got any chance of getting you to bed at a reasonable hour.' She leaned over the side of the tub to help Emma get undressed.

'Mummy William is very boring isn't he?' Emma spoke as Jac lifted her into the bath water. 'All he does is sleep and cry.'

'Well so did you when you were that age' Jac answered her as Emma got settled opposite her in the bathtub. Jac wondered how much longer it would be until Emma would be too old to want to share a bath with her. It made Jac a little sad to think of her baby growing up. She picked up the wash cloth and started to wash Emma's little body. 'Babies need a lot of sleep to get to be as big as you are now.'

'I don't think I would like to have a baby staying here all the time' Emma continued.

'Wouldn't you?' Jac chuckled.

'Nope' Emma shook her head. 'Zosia spent all that time looking at William when I wanted her to play with me.'

'Well, you have to share Zosia, she not just yours you know' Jac smiled, wondering what Emma would make of it when Zosia and Ollie's baby was born. She deeply suspected Emma would love it once the baby was old enough for her to play with.

'I know that, so I knew I couldn't be cross' Emma nodded before confessing 'but I was a little bit.'

'Well we can't help how we feel' Jac felt very proud of how mature Emma was becoming 'but well done for not making fuss.'

'I'm glad I don't have to share you Mummy' Emma smiled as Jac started to wash her hair.

Jac didn't know what to say, after all she was very much hoping she would one day give Emma a sibling. However there was little point in putting the idea into Emma's head if it wasn't ever going to happen. 'Well Mummy is very glad she has you' Jac answered truthfully.

* * *

'Elliot what you are proposing is utter madness.' Joseph Byrne looked at his old friend as though he was crazy. It had been a shock enough to find Elliot Hope stood on his doorstep let alone to hear out his plan the stop Jac's wedding.

'She can't marry that man Joseph, it'll end in heart break, I just know it will' Elliot persisted with his argument.

'I tried Elliot, she doesn't want me' Joseph huffed. 'I'm really not going to make an even bigger fool of myself by declaring my undying love in front of a room full of people.'

'Just sleep on it Joseph, this could be the last chance you and Jac get.'

'If it was me getting married and Jac was single, would you be encouraging her to stop the wedding?' Joseph asked.

'I wish I had done the last time you got married, I think there would have been a whole lot less heart break all round if the pair of you had just stuck together.'

'Jac said we would never work' Joseph started pacing the room and he thought through their last heated conversation. 'That we'd end up hurting each other. But I don't think we would, we're older now and wiser.'

'I saw her after you left Joseph, crying in the stairwell. She loved you, she wanted you to stay. She needed you to make her happy by wanting her.'

'I did want her, I made that perfectly clear at the time' Joseph spoke crossly. 'If she wanted me that badly then why didn't she come with me?'

'Because she was frightened, frightened to give up her life for you in case it all fell apart.' Elliot wished Joseph would stop pacing, it was making him feel rather sea sick.

'I know that she still loves me' Joseph sighed with anguish. 'The way that she was when I kissed her, she had to wrench herself away.' He flopped down into the arm chair opposite Elliot. 'What's so bad about Guy Self then? I know he has a history of being a womaniser but he seemed like a decent enough chap to me.'

'He appears decent' Elliot disliked to talk ill of people but he knew if he didn't tell Joseph the truth then it would haunt him for ever. 'Underneath all that charm is an ex-alcoholic who can't keep it in his trousers.'

'Has he cheated on Jac?' Joseph sat up a little straighter 'because she said he had changed.'

'Not that I'm aware of' Elliot shook his head 'but if he hasn't then he will eventually. What I really don't like about him is the hold he appears to have over Jac, he so easily manages to manipulate her.' Elliot looked Joseph dead in the eye as he spoke 'I very much doubt this wedding was Jac's idea. When have you ever got the feeling she felt the need for marriage vows? If she wants you, she wants you, if she doesn't she doesn't. Jac likes things plain and simple. If she had married you I would have imaged it to be a registry office, no celebration, just saying what needed to be said. None of this fuss and ceremony that is going ahead tomorrow.'

'Unless we stop it' Joseph pondered on Elliot's words.

'Exactly, unless we do something about it' Elliot felt at long last he had an alley in his disapproval of Guy Self.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. Please don't be shy, leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

'Its really busy here Zosh, I just don't see how I'm going to get away' Oliver felt full of guilt as he lied to his fiancée over the phone. The marriage of Guy Self and Jac Naylor was set to take place in just under an hours' time and Oliver couldn't face witnessing it. 'Yes of course I'll do everything I can but I'm definitely going to miss the ceremony… Yes, yes do that…alright. I love you Zosia March…bye.' Oliver set his phone down on the desk of the nurse's station and let out a deep groan.

'Something amiss Mr Valentine?' Mr Hanssen asked, suddenly appearing from behind a pillar.

'No' Oliver jumped in his seat, he hadn't realised anyone else had been nearby.

'You can talk to me Mr Valentine, should you need to' Henrik spoke kindly, taking a seat next to the registrar.

'Its nothing, really' Oliver tried to smile convincingly.

'Then why did you just lie to Dr March about not being able to make it to the wedding?' Henrik decided to be blunt.

'Because I'm coward' Oliver sighed his confession.

'In what way?' Henrik frowned.

'I know something that I shouldn't know but now I know it I can't un-know it, and if I don't tell the person who doesn't know the thing that I know, and they make a potentially bad decision because they didn't have the knowledge of the thing that I now know, then I'm not being the friend that they are to me am I?'

'I see' Henrik gave a curt nod.

'You do?' Oliver laughed in mild surprise.

'The one thing I do know Mr Valentine is at the moment it's not too late to change it' Henrik look the man sternly.

'Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?' Oliver spoke slowly as he realised Mr Hansson understood perfectly what he was taking about.

'If you leave now you can make it before any formal vows are exchanged' Henrik nodded in confirmation.

'She may hate me forever' Oliver sighed 'she's so happy.'

'The question you need to ask yourself is can you live with the knowledge you could have stopped it from becoming far worse when she does find out?' Henrik pondered 'because I have no doubt she will find out.'

Oliver suddenly got his feet. 'No, you're right. She has every right to know what I know. I can't let her do this without knowing. I need to stop that wedding' he starting hurrying away calling 'thanks Mr H' over his shoulder as his quick walk turned into a jog.

Henrik sat back in his chair with slight feeling of relief. A volcanic breakdown of the Naylor-Self marriage would have brought great disruption to the hospital.

* * *

'I can't believe I let you talk me into this' Joseph shook his head as he drove himself and Elliot Hope up the long sweeping drive way leading to the hotel. He hoped they weren't too late. Persuading a disgruntled Harry to stay with his aunty for the weekend had proven to be difficult. The young boy had been sorely disappointed he wouldn't be getting to spend time with Elliot. As they rounded the last bend Joseph could see the wedding car parked up outside. 'Well that's it then, we're too late' Joseph spoke in defeat.

'It might not be' Elliot tutted pressing the switch to lower the window. 'Excuse me, what time did the bride go in?' he called out to the driver who was leaning up against the car smoking a cigarette

'Just gone in mate, you can probably still slip in' the driver called back.

'Thank you' Elliot waved happily to the man. 'Quick Joseph, park the car, it's not over yet.'

'This is madness' Joseph shook his head again as he swung into an empty space.

* * *

'You look beautiful' Guy smiled at Jac as she joined him to stand in front of the registrar.

'You don't look so bad yourself' Jac smiled coyly at him. She looked over her shoulder to check Emma was alright with Jonny and Mo sat in the se the front row. She had been so proud of Emma beautifully walking down the aisle in front of her. She turned back to Guy and smiled. This was right, it was the right decision.

* * *

'I can't do this' Joseph paced on the front step of the hotel.

'Yes you can, you've got this far' Elliot spoke encouragingly 'you just go in there and you say you can't marry him because I love you.'

'That sounds ridiculous' Joseph scoffed before becoming distracted by a taxi pulling up on the drive. He watched as Oliver Valentine, dressed in scrubs and a Holby City hospital hoodie, hurriedly paid the driver.

'What are you doing here?' Oliver gapped at Elliot and Joseph.

'They're here to stop the wedding mate' the driver called over, the amusement evident in his voice.

'Really?' Oliver spoke with relief and shock.

'Yes' Elliot nodded firmly as Joseph looked mortified.

'Well forgive me Joseph but you're not exactly doing a very good job are you' Oliver half laughed. 'Look, just wait out here, I'm about to do you a massive favour' he spoke as jogged up the steps.

'Why what are you going to do?' Joseph frowned.

'I'm going to do what I should have done weeks ago and stop this sham' Oliver called over his shoulder as he entered the hotel. 'Where's the wedding?' he spoke breathlessly, he followed the direction the bemused looking receptionist pointed him in and opened the door to the function room before he could doubt himself. Jac and Guy turned to face him along with the rest of the congregation.

'Well that's one way to make an entrance Valentine' Jac joked 'could you not have got changed at least?'

She looks beautiful, Oliver thought to himself, so very beautiful and happy. 'You can't marry him Jac' he blurted out 'you need to stop the wedding.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your opinions :-)**

'You what?' Jac's jovial smile fell into a frown.

'I am so sorry' Oliver spoke compassionately as he walked down the aisle, trying to ignore the mutterings and looks from the wedding guests 'but Guy has been lying to you.'

'Lying about what?' Jac asked faintly looking at Guy.

'This is absurd, how dare you come in here, flying accusations around, interrupting our wedding vows…' Guy blustered at Oliver, still hoping he could save is own skin.

'Lying about what?' Jac spoke more loudly and firmly this time.

'I think the game is up Guy' Oliver frowned at him 'either you tell her or I will.'

'Jac, darling, it isn't…'

'He's been having affairs' Oliver spoke briskly over the top of Guys pleads, fearing if he didn't this was going to be drawn out far too long. 'Whilst he's been living under your roof, telling you that he loves you, he's been conducting little flings in hotel rooms.'

There was a moment of stunned silence which was broken by Mo. 'Come on sweetheart' she spoke softly to Emma 'let's go outside for a minute.' Despite the child's protestations Mo gathered Emma into her arms and carried her out of the room, hoping Jonny would keep his temper.

'Is this true?' Jac spoke as she heard the door click close behind Mo.

'Darling, listen to me' Guy spoke hurriedly, grasping hold of Jac's hand 'it was a one-time thing, a stupid mistake, just one horrible mistake. You can't possibly understand the level of guilt that I have had to live with.'

'Oh well that makes it all right then' Jac spoke sarcastically, wrenching her hand from Guys. 'So long as you felt bad about it.'

'You still haven't told her the whole truth have you?' Oliver spoke crossly.

'I don't think that's relevant' Guy snapped taking his eyes of Jac to glare at Oliver.

'You don't think the fact you fathered a child with the woman you slept with is relevant?' Oliver laughed with disbelief. 'There is woman out there heavily pregnant with your son!'

As Guy turned back to Jac he could see tears had formed in her pale green eyes. 'Darling, please we can still have everything we wanted. We can still be a family.' He placed his hands on her shoulders 'I love you, and only you.'

'Maybe we should all head outside, give them a bit of space' Sacha stood and spoke to the congregation.

As the guests and the registrar filed out as discreetly as possible Jac continued to look into Guy's eyes, trying to see what really lay behind them. He had treated her so well, so lovingly and yet all this time he had been playing her for a fool. His hands were still on her shoulders, still touching her with the lightless and care he always had. Now it felt false, like a deceitful act.

'I think you should take your hands off her' Jonny spoke firmly as he stood behind Jac. He gently took hold of Jac's hand to attempt to lead her away from Guy and to somewhere private. He certainly wasn't going to leave her with the man who was currently breaking her heart.

'When?' Jac breathed out in barely a whisper.

'Does it matter?' Jonny muttered in her ear, tugging lightly on her hand 'let's just get you out of here.'

'When did you sleep with her?' Jac asked more loudly this time.

'At the conference in London' Guy confessed quietly.

'So the weekend that Emma got sick, the weekend that you rushed home from to pretend to support me when I was half expecting my daughter to die?'

'Jac I wasn't pretending, when you called me I was worried sick and I came back right away.'

'Was she there when I called you? Was she still in bed with you?' Jac hastily brushed away the tear that rolled down her cheek, betraying her when she needed to be strong.

'Darling, don't torture yourself with the details, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much I regret it' Guy spoke urgently to her, still grasping onto some hope that she might not leave him.

'So the night that I spent with my little girl, watching her struggle with every breath, praying the ambulance would get to us in time, you were enjoying yourself having sex with another woman' Jac spoke firmly. 'You're stood there expecting me to just accept this like a fact, like as though it should mean nothing to me that you got another woman pregnant whilst I was so terrified the one child that I will ever have wouldn't make it through the night.'

'Darling please…'

'DON'T CALL ME DARLING ANYMORE!' Jac roared. She breathed deeply, trying to steady her anger. 'I trusted you, l let you into my home, I let you be part of my daughter's life and all this time you have been lying and cheating.'

'That was the last time I swear…' Guy pleaded again.

Jac wrenched her hand from Jonny's and swung it upward towards Guys face. He took the slap without blinking which infuriated Jac even more. 'How dare you think that I would have you in my life after that' she spoke through gritted teeth as she slid the engagement ring of her finger. 'I'm going to go away for a bit' she set the ring down on the alter 'you can have that time to remove your stuff from my apartment.' She turned away from him and walked briskly back down the aisle, ignoring Guy as he called her name.

She could hear Oliver and Jonny holding Guy back from following her as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She let the heavy door close behind her as she observed the guests talking in mute voices which became silent as they noticed her presence. Sacha placed a kind hand on her shoulder, a gesture that said he would take care of everything. Without uttering a single word Jac walked down the hall, her heels making the only sound on the flag stone floor.

'Jac I…' Zosia started to say as Jac neared her.

Jac shook her head as she heard Guy finally burst through the doors having shaken off Oliver and Jonny. She quickened her pace as he yelled her name before Sacha intervened, shouting at him to let her go. The only thought Jac had was to find Emma, guessing Mo would have taken the little girl outside as far away from the drama as possible. She pushed open the door to the hotel and stepped out into the sunlight. As the door closed behind her she stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the steps. He was here. He looked like he hadn't slept, crumpled in his jeans and shirt. But he was here, like the proverbial price charming. She tentatively stepped down the four steps, watching him as he strode towards her. She let her tears fall and as he reached her, he gathered her into his arms. As she rested her head against his shoulder she let out a deep sob.

'Shh, shh its okay now, I'm here' he whispered in her ear 'I'm here and I love you.' He held her tighter as he spoke 'I promise you I am never letting you go ever again.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

'You look beautiful' Joseph smiled softly at Jac as she moved out of his embrace.

'I'm stood here crying in a wedding dress, I look pathetic' Jac sniffed.

'You could never be pathetic Jac Naylor' Joseph spoke softly as he hunted in his pockets for his handkerchief. 'It's clean' he held the soft cotton square out to her.

'Thank you' she spoke thickly as she took it and dabbed at her eyes.

'So what happened?'

'He was having affairs' Jac answered with a bitter laugh. 'I let him into my life and he was knocking up other women. How stupid does that make me?'

'Not stupid at all' Joseph spoke firmly 'how could you have possibly known?'

'I trusted him' Jac confessed 'he actually made me feel safe.'

'I know' Joseph reached out and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. 'You know you can trust me though don't you?'

'You make me feel safe and terrified all the same time' Jac laughed sardonically. 'You always have done. I want you, but I didn't ever want to depend on you in case you left. Does that make any sense?'

'Perfect sense' Joseph nodded before seizing the moment to kiss her. She didn't pull away, instead she allowed her arms to snake around his waist. As the kiss ended she lowered her head and rested it on his chest. Joseph was aware that she was crying once more. 'I really do love you and I promise you with all my heart there is nothing else I want more in the world than to be with you.' He kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him. 'When I left with Harry I learnt a very hard lesson. You are my soulmate Jac Naylor, I could never be truly happy separate from you.'

'Do not promise me the world Joseph, unless you really are willing to give it' she mumbled her warning against his chest.

'I'm promising you more than just the world' Joseph chuckled 'I'm not stopping until we have the entire universe.'

An embarrassed cough brought them out their embrace. 'I…er..I don't want to interrupt' Jonny spoke in his thick Scottish accent 'but you should know most of the guests are talking about leaving so I think we should probably get you somewhere else.'

'Thanks' Jac nodded, sniffing as she wiped at her eyes with Josephs handkerchief, staining it with her mascara. 'I need to find Emma.'

'She went that way with Elliot and Mo' Joseph pointed to the left of the house 'they said something about a duck pond.'

'Elliot is here?' Jac spoke with surprise as they walked towards the pond.

'Yes, he couldn't stand by and let you marry Guy. He convinced me that I couldn't either' Joseph explained.

'But Valentine beat you to it?' Jac spoke in disbelief.

'Thank god he did, I have no idea what I would have said' Joesph laughed, the ridiculousness of what he nearly done filling him.

'Mummy!' Emma delightedly cheered as she saw her mother, she ran up to her she approached, pleased when she was scooped up into her mother's arms and held tightly. 'Are you sad Mummy?'

'Little bit' Jac spoke truthfully as Joseph moved away to give the little family unit some privacy. 'But I'm happy to see you.'

'Where's Guy?' Emma asked, trying to make some sort of sense of what occurred during the ceremony.

'Emma, Guy did something very bad which has hurt mummy a lot' Jonny stepped in to try to explain 'so Mummy and Guy aren't going to be married and Guy isn't going to be living with you anymore.'

'Will I ever see him again?' Emma asked innocently.

'No' Jac answered finally 'we're not going to see him again.'

'But why?' Emma frowned in confusion.

Jac had been under no illusions telling Emma the news was going to be easy. Guy had become part of their lives, becoming a second father to Emma in the space of a few short months. 'Because Guy told Mummy a lot of lies' Jac spoke softly 'I know it's hard for you to understand but he made promises that he broke and now I never want to see him again because I can't trust him. I don't want someone like that in our lives.' She gently stroked Emma's little cheek, savouring, as she frequently did, in the miracle that was her who had helped create that tiny little being she held in her arms. 'I love you and Daddy loves you and that's all that matters ok?'

'Ok' Emma nodded before becoming thoughtful once more. 'If I do something bad will I have to go away too?'

'No' Jac spoke firmly, looking her daughter dead in eye as she spoke 'there is nothing on this earth that you could do to make not want you or love you. Do you understand?'

'Yes' Emma nodded back seriously before leaning forward to warp her arms around her mother's neck. 'I love you mummy.' She felt her mother's arms tighten around her and Emma knew she was loved in return.

'Emma why don't you go and play with Mo for second why I talk with Mummy?' Jonny spoke as Jac set the little girl down on the ground. What he had witnessed of Jac today had moved him and knew now that he couldn't let her run away from her chance at happiness.

'Ok' Emma smiled at her father before running back towards where Mo, Elliot and Joseph were standing.

'That's him isn't it?' Jonny nodded towards Joseph 'the guy you've been in love with for all these years?' He watched as she nodded. 'I thought as much when I met him at work. He asked a few too many questions about you, for someone who used to just be your colleague.'

'It was complicated' Jac looked down at the ground.

'When isn't it complicated with you?' Jonny joked. 'You should go with him.'

'Go with him where?' Jac looked up in surprise.

'Anywhere that isn't here' Jonny chuckled. 'Just go with him and get to know each other again. You've got two weeks of leave booked, do something for you.'

'What about Emma?'

'Emma would be with me you daft cow.'

'No I mean, what would it do to Emma if I get involved with another man right after Guy?'

'This isn't about Emma Jac' Jonny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder 'this is about you and what you need to make you happy.'

'Why are you being all nice and supportive all of a sudden?' Jac looked at him suspiciously.

'Look, I may not have liked it when you ended our relationship but I see it now. You were never going to fall head over heels in love with me and, if I'm being honest, now I know I wasn't that deeply in love with you either.' Jonny looked over to where Emma was chatting to Joseph. 'Besides he seems like a good, honest and nice guy. The sort of man you could have no objection to being part of your daughter's life.'

'Joseph has built a life for himself in Cornwall' Jac spoke the words like they were a confession.

'And?' Jonny laughed.

'Well, it wouldn't be easy would it, with me being settled in Bristol' Jac pointed out.

'So you'll have a lot to figure out' Jonny shrugged 'but that shouldn't be the reason to not listen to your heart. Just let go a little Jac and see what happens. You may discover you like the Cornish coast.'

'You'd be happy with that would you?' Jac scoffed 'if I took Emma away with me to live miles away.'

'We would make it work, we've managed so far with the co-parenting.' Jonny spoke seriously 'what Emma needs is for her Mum to be happy so if Joseph is what it takes then go for it.'

* * *

'This is the spare room' Joseph spoke as he led Jac into a plain cream bedroom with Navy blue bedsheets and curtains. He set her suitcase on the floor of the room. The case had been packed ready for Jac to jet of to an undisclosed luxury location for her honeymoon. Instead here she was, still dressed her wedding dress, in the house of another man in Cornwall. She had to admit the house was lovely, it was spacious and modern but still had quirky period features. 'I'll leave you to get changed then.' Joseph spoke nervously to her, feeling sure he was going to somehow mess this chance up. They had barely spoken during the entire car journey here, sticking to safe subjects of work and the children.

'I…erm…I may need some help' Jac smiled shyly at him, indicating to the line of satin covered buttons that fastened the back of her dress.

'Of course' Joseph nodded nervously, stepping towards her, hoping that once she out of the wedding dress they could both relax a little. His fingers trembled as he slowly undid each of the impossibly fiddly ivory buttons. As he undid the last one he knew he couldn't help himself as he tentatively ran a finger down her spine. She shivered slightly but she didn't protest. Taking strength from this he kissed the back of her neck, sweeping her long red hair of to the side as he did so.

'Joseph' she whispered softly.

'Do you want me to stop?'

She turned around to face him and shook her head in answer.

'You're going to say it's inappropriate aren't you?' Joseph gave a wry smile.

'It's inappropriate' Jac nodded 'but I don't think I care' she grinned as she stood up on tiptoe to kiss his mouth, taking time to savour it. After all these years without him she wanted to savour it all.

* * *

'Are you ok? You're trembling' Joseph spoke softly as he lay with his body still entwined with Jac's

'That was a little intense' Jac smiled at him, looking deep into his pale blue eyes 'but in a good way.'

'Good' Joseph chuckled as he ran his fingers through her fiery auburn hair. 'I've missed you' he confessed before kissing her gently. 'I'm not going to let us waste any more time, say you'll stay with me for ever?' he peppered her neck with light kisses

'What are we going to do Joseph?' Jac spoke seriously, pushing his head away from her body 'I want to be with you too but we have to think practically.'

'You need to stop thinking so much' Joseph smiled at her 'we'll figure out where we're going to live and work in our own time. Just accept that anytime we're not working I want to be with you.'

'Oh and what about the kids?' Jac frowned at him 'because today I had to tell my daughter that I've ended a relationship with a man who was living with us and she looked up to. I can't expect her to just accept you. I'm guessing Harry will have few issues too, what with what happened with your ex-wife and all.'

'Look, I'm not saying it's going to be plain sailing and we need to make sure the children are happy' Joseph looked deep into Jac's eyes as he spoke 'but I'm not letting us put up any barriers to us being together. There are going to be so many things that we need to figure out but let's just do whatever feels natural to us and not worry about what other people are thinking.' He kissed her again, hoping she would agree with him.

'By other people did you mean your mother and sister?' Jac asked dryly.

'Yes, that is exactly who I mean' Joseph laughed. 'Look I'm picking up Harry tomorrow and if you stay here with us for the full two weeks of your leave then you can see how you two get along. We don't need to tell either of the children that we're in a relationship, but I'm not going to hide it either.'

'So we're basically just going with it and seeing what happens?' Jac arched her eyebrow at him.

'Well planning never worked well for us' Joseph kissed her forehead. 'I know we can do this Jac, what just happened between us proved how much we love each other.'

'I've always loved you Joseph Byrne' Jac smiled at him.

'Good' Joseph lay his head back down on the pillow beside her, pleased to feel her entwining the fingers of her hand with his. 'We can do anything you and I, we just need to believe we really can have it all.'

'Really mean that don't you?' Jac sighed happily, snuggling against Joseph's chest.

'Every word I have spoken to you today has been the truth' Joseph kissed the top of her head, hoping she would stay snuggled up against him like this for as long as possible. 'I'm never letting go of you again Jac.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading. This is the penultimate chapter. Please leave a review :-)**

As Joseph finished dressing he smiled to himself as he looked down at the beautiful red haired woman who was still sleeping soundly in his bed. He could hardly believe his luck that she was still here six days later. Jac appeared to becoming used to the relaxed Cornish way of life, spending the time Joseph was at work exploring and getting to know the local area. Every day this week at three twenty promptly she would meet Harry at the school gate of his charming primary school and the pair would take a detour to walk along the beach to get back home. Joseph was well aware the locals were gossiping but from the way they attempted to hide it from Jac made him know they approved.

'Look at him' Mrs Briggs, Joseph's housekeeper had nodded in the direction of where Jac and Harry had been sprawled out on the rug in the living room with books on rock pooling. 'Never seen such a seven year old so in love. Besotted, just like his Dad.' As Joseph had merely blushed she had continued 'I tell thee this for nothing, he'll miss her when she goes home and he's back to boring old me picking him from school. I guess that'll be making me the three of us who is hoping she can be persuaded to stay.'

How much Joseph longed to hear Jac say she wasn't going home, that she was going to stay here with him forever. He knew he was foolish to think that way, after all Jac had to think about Emma in all of this too. The little girl couldn't just be uprooted away from her father, it wouldn't be fair. He hoped though that when Jonny saw the magic effect of Cornwall on today's visit he'd want it to be in Emma's life. He knelt down beside the bed and gently kissed Jac's cheek. 'It's time to wake up sleepy head' he spoke gently to her 'you promised Harry you'd take him to school.'

'Hmmm, what time is it?' Jac mumbled.

'Seven thirty' Joseph kissed her cheek again. 'All this sea air most certainly agrees with you Jac Naylor, sleeping in past five thirty everyday' he teased her.

'I am on holiday' Jac rolled her eyes at him as she rolled herself onto her back. She smiled at the way he was looking at her. 'What?'

'I'm just happy' he shrugged.

'Me too' she smiled at him.

'I love you.' He gently kissed her lips 'how did I ever manage to charm such a beautiful woman like you?'

'Because you're you' Jac laughed. 'You still didn't tell me what your sister said when you picked up Harry.'

'Well she advised me not to tell mother' Joseph gently ran his fingers through Jac's soft hair 'so I'm guessing she thinks it won't last. I honestly don't care what they think, this is about us not them.'

'They're still your family though Joseph' Jac reminded him gently. She didn't want him to go around burning bridges.

'Well they can either accept that I love you, that I've always loved you, or they can stay out of my life' Joseph shrugged 'it's their choice.'

* * *

'You look different' Jonny commented as he watched Jac making coffee in the cottage kitchen 'kind of relaxed and happy.'

'I am happy' Jac smiled softly as she replaced the milk in the refrigerator. She looked out the window to where Mrs Briggs was letting Emma help her to top up the bird feeders. She could imagine what it would be like, to live here with Emma, knowing the dependable Mrs Briggs would help out with the children whilst herself and Joseph were working. On the weekends they would picnic on the beach and play on the sands. It was idyllic but as Jac turned away from the window and looked at Jonny she knew she couldn't break his heart by taking his daughter away from him. 'This is just a holiday though' she shrugged, as though she didn't want this life for real.

'Oh of course' Jonny smirked as he nodded.

'What is that meant to mean?' Jac frowned at him in annoyance.

'Nothing' Jonny chuckled.

'You'll never cease to be irritating will you?' Jac tutted as she sat down next to him at the scrubbed wooden table.

'Emma was so excited about coming here today' Jonny spoke as he took a sip of his coffee.

'I've missed her' Jac confessed 'I always feel like part of me is missing when I'm away from her.'

'Well she misses you too, you know that' Jonny spoke softly. 'I know she loves the Daddy-daughter time we spend together but she talks about you all the time, wants to know what you're doing and if you're ok.' Jonny gave Jac a long considering look 'at least this time I haven't been lying when I tell her Mummy is just fine.'

'So what has been happening with Guy?' Jac felt uncomfortable and need to deflect attention away from herself.

'Well you know Sacha had the locks changed to your apartment? Well I had a call from Zosia wanting me to let her and Ollie in so they could pack up Guys belongings. It turns out he's basically been drinking since the wedding.'

'Oh' Jac looked down at her mug.

'That's not your fault Jac' Jonny spoke gently. 'Look, he's been suspended from work after turning up there drunk looking for you. Zosh didn't go into details but I think Hansen is looking to cut him loose. All of that is of his own doing.'

'I know' Jac spoke softly.

'You know, you'd never have been happy married to him' Jonny spoke supportively. 'He might have understood your ambition but if he had needed to step up and be supportive he would be questioning what was in it for him.' Jonny reached out and lightly squeezed Jac's hand 'you deserve far more than that.'

* * *

'Well Harry and Emma seem to have hit it off' Jonny commented to Joseph as the two men untangled string from the kite they had been flying which had spectacularly crashed landed in the sand. 'I've got to say I was a little worried Emma might get little jealous, she's not used to sharing Jac.'

'I did wonder myself how they would get along' Joseph nodded. 'When my wife left Harry shut down, didn't want to trust anyone. I was worried for a long while and then I decided to move. New house, new school, new job and new people who wouldn't ask questions.'

'Jac told me what happened, I'm sorry' Jonny spoke with sympathy.

'What she did hurts but at least it gave me a second chance with Jac' Joseph looked over to where the red haired woman was looking into a rock pool with the two children. 'I wouldn't ever want to get in between you and Emma Jonny.'

'But you're hoping Jac will want to move here to be with you right?' Jonny smiled kindly at Joseph. 'Its ok, I get it. I mean you could move back to Bristol but there's a lot of history there and well' Jonny gestured with his hand towards the sea 'just look at this place. Who wouldn't want to raise their kids here?'

'Are you saying you actually want Jac to move here with Emma?' Joseph spoke with surprise.

'Look at her, when have you ever seen Jac smile like that? She looks relaxed and happy. After everything she's been through, she deserves it. I can still see Emma just much as I do now, there'll just be a lot more driving involved that's all.' Jonny looked back down at the kite. 'I think this, however, is pretty much broken beyond all repair' he laughed.

'Yes, I think you may be right' Joseph agreed.

'I've brought enough of Emma's clothes with me to last a week, that should give you enough time to persuade Jac shouldn't it?' Jonny asked as he gathered together the mangled kite.

'I think you and I both know Jac is not a woman for persuading' Joseph chuckled.

'Well the one thing I do know about Jac is she'll do anything for that wee girl, she wants her to have the best of everything' Jonny spoke with such pride about Jac as a mother. 'If you can persuade my daughter then Jac will surely follow.'

* * *

As Jac gently smoothed Emma's soft auburn hair she thought about how selfless Jonny had been to give up one of his weeks with his daughter so Jac could spend time with her instead. Before he had left Jonny had spoken with Jac, told her to seriously think about the sort of childhood Emma could have living here. Jac hadn't really thought about it before but Jonny always felt constrained living in the city and seeing Emma today playing freely on the beach made her realise her little girl had the same wildness as her father. Jonny had said they'd work out how to make the co-parenting work, that nothing was impossible if Jac wanted to follow her heart at long last. She looked down at the sleeping face of her child, worn out by a long day building sandcastles, jumping waves and playing chase with Harry. She gently rocked the swing seat they were cuddled up on, the weight and warmth of Emma so reassuring against her own chest.

'I can't get over how much she looks like you' Joseph chuckled softly as he gently sat down next to them 'she's so beautiful'

'When I found out I was pregnant I just knew she'd be a girl' Jac smiled 'don't ask me how, but I just knew. I thought I had everything I wanted and then suddenly I was growing this little being that I was so desperate to hold in my arms.' She gently smoothed Emma's hair as she spoke. 'It turns out those smug parents are right; you don't really know what love is until you hold your own flesh and blood. When she was ill as an infant, and all those times she's been admitted since then, I would wish it was me who was in pain and suffering. I would walk through fire if it meant she'd be ok.' She gently kissed the top of Emma's head 'she's my one and only chance to be a mother, and she fights for me just as hard as I fight for her. That's how it should be shouldn't it?'

'Of course' Joseph placed a caring arm around Jac's shoulders 'you're such a good mother Jac, don't ever doubt yourself.'

'I thought I wanted to have another baby, I went for tests and the results weren't positive' Jac snuggled against Joseph. 'I thought hearing that I'm pretty much infertile would floor me, make me feel less of a woman but when I got home I went and sat in Emma's bedroom and I thought about how bloody lucky I was. I'm selfish, it's my worse trait. I never wanted children, I wanted to be successful in my career, I wanted to be top dog. I hadn't planned to get pregnant and yet here she is. Every time I look at her I know that none of my achievements really matter except for her. I want her to have everything I didn't. A stable home, parents who care about her and take an interest in everything she does. I want her know that above all else she is loved, that whatever happens I, as her mother, love her more than anything.'

'You can see that she knows that Jac' Joseph gently kissed her cheek. 'I was watching you and Jonny with her today and I thought what a lucky girl she was, so wanted and cherished. You and I didn't have that but at least we can be sure our children do.'

'I've been thinking so hard during this past week about us' Jac continued 'about what would be best for all of us. Jonny made me see something today. He pointed out to me that the only obstacle I had put in the way of me staying here with you was Emma, that I hadn't mentioned my career once. I guess what I thought I wanted the majority of my adult life isn't what I want now. So I guess the thing is, that this time, it really is okay for me to be selfish.'

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' Joseph hardly dared to breathe as he felt like all his hopes were coming down to this one moment.

'What I want most, Joseph Byrne, is for us to live here together with our children and to hell with anyone who disapproves of us.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Please leave one last review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

 **Epilogue**

'Jac, would you just sit down!' Joseph exclaimed for the umpteenth time that morning. 'You had major surgery three days ago, you're meant to be resting.'

'I'm fine' Jac rolled her eyes as Joseph took her by the hand and led her back to the sofa. She had finally opted to have a hysterectomy after her endometriosis had become so bad it was dramatically impacting on her life. After she collapsed at work there was a frank discussion, where Joseph did most of the talking, and Jac realised it really was finally time to set aside the vague hope that she would have another miracle baby. Not wanting her suffer whilst waiting Joseph had Jac booked in to have the procedure done privately and within a few days it was all finally over. 'Folding the washing really wasn't doing me any harm.'

'The bending to get into the tumble dryer must have hurt though' Joseph tutted.

'Honestly I turn my back for ten minutes' Mrs Briggs tisked, joining in as she walked in from the garden through the utility room. 'Just what is it you pair think it is you pay me for? Neither of you can fold or iron properly anyways.'

'Well perhaps now you'll both understand how utterly bored I am' Jac complained as she carefully sat herself down on the sofa in front of the fire.

'Bored or not, stay on the sofa you will until you're fit and well my maid' Mrs Briggs spoke menacingly before disappearing into the kitchen.

'Please just listen to us' Joseph pleaded before kissing her gently 'it's for your own good.'

'Hi all' Jonny shouted from the hall having let himself in 'are you ok for visitors?'

'Send them in' Joseph chuckled.

'Mummy!' Emma exclaimed happily as she ran into the room and jumped up onto the sofa next to Jac. 'Is your tummy still sore?' she asked as she gently hugged her mother.

'It's a little better but I still have to be careful for a little while' Jac smiled as she smoothed her daughters hair. 'Have you and Harry been having fun with Daddy and Sarah?' Jonny's relationship with Heather had broken down after Jonny was spending increasing amounts of his spare time on the Cornish coast. Within six months of Jac moving to Cornwall Jonny had secured himself a job in Cornwall and within a month of moving to his new house had met and fallen in love with the local coffee shop owner who was Sarah. Jac often teased him he was living the life of a trashy romance novel.

'Look, Sarah showed me how to do some origami' Harry proudly set a neatly folded frog on the arm of the sofa. It was the start of the Christmas holidays and Jonny had taken time off work to help out with the childcare whilst Jac recovered.

'That's great Harry' Joseph ruffled his son's hair affectionately 'now do you think you can manage to get Jac to stay on this sofa whilst I go and check on things at the practice?'

'Of course' Harry nodded seriously. He loved Jac like she was his mother and he had been so worried about her over the last few days. Even Jonny had failed to get a smile out of him on the day Jac was having the surgery. In the end it was Sarah who got the little boy to open up about how sacred he was Jac was going to disappear from his life like his half-brother and step-mother had done. Jonny very much doubted the boy really believed them when they promised him Jac was made of such strong mettle she was almost invincible. As Joseph left Harry sat down next to Jac on the sofa and leaned against her gently. 'You are really getting better now, aren't you Jac?' he asked tentatively.

'Of course I am Harry' Jac kissed the top of his head. 'Dad and I promised you we wouldn't lie to you didn't we?' she watched as the little boy nodded. 'Well then you can trust me when I say you're stuck with me or a very long time then can't you?' she smiled as the little boy chuckled.

'Now, who here wants to help me with my baking?' Mrs Briggs spoke kindly to the two children as she reappeared, tying an apron around her generous frame. The elderly lady had six grandchildren of her own and yet she never failed to make a fuss of her two special charges. It was more than just a job to her, taking care of this little dysfunctional family had become her pride and joy.

'Me!' Harry and Emma both exclaimed excitedly.

'Huh, well so much for wanting to spend the day with me then' Jac teased them as they raced towards the kitchen.

'Well Jac Naylor, this isn't a bad little set up you've got for yourself here is it?' Jonny laughed at her as he made himself comfortable in an arm chair. 'Handsome boyfriend, nice home, great job, housekeeper to entrain the kids and tend to your every need…'

'Annoying ex who won't stop hanging around…yeah life's good' Jac rolled her eyes at him.

'I knew me moving here was just the cherry on the top of your very sweet cake' Jonny chortled.

'Pass me my laptop would you Maconie?'

'Nope' Jonny smirked at her. 'I'm under strict orders not to let you do any work.'

'Now you and Joseph are getting a bit ridiculous, what possible harm could typing up a few notes for my research paper do to me?' Jac huffed.

'Because, knowing you like we do, it wouldn't just be a few notes. It would be a few emails and then a few phone calls. Before we'd know it you'd be shuffling your way into that hospital to check on your patients and shout at few junior doctors for how useless they are at life in general. So no, you're not having your laptop my watch.' Jonny merely laughed at her stern expression. 'Anyway you and I need to start organising the fifth birthday extravaganza for our wee miss.'

'I don't want to go too over board though Jonny, I know it means a lot us but I don't want to give Emma a complex about her illness' Jac spoke honestly.

'Jac how many times did you warn me we might get to see Emma make it to five?' Jonny counter argued 'we need to celebrate it, she's our miracle girl.' Both parents agreed the move to Cornwall had been the best decision they could have made for their daughter. She was flourishing and her life had been greatly enriched.

'Ok fine, we'll have a proper birthday party' Jac relented. 'Cake, bouncy castle, creepy clown, the works.'

'I know Mo and Sacha will come' Jonny grinned 'and Elliot too, if he's back in England by then.'

'He's coming here for Christmas but I don't know if he has plans to stick around for Emma's birthday' Jac yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

'Why don't you get some shut eye?' Jonny suggested as he stood and grabbed a blanket that had been neatly folded on the arm of the chair 'you can't have gotten too much sleep in that hospital, however posh it was.' He waited until Jac had carefully laid herself out on the sofa before draping the blanket over her. 'I'm a bit concerned about your lack of a Christmas tree if I'm honest Naylor' he joked gently 'aren't you leaving it a bit late?'

'Hmm well the day we were going to buy one I collapsed in a heap of pain at work' she rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on the cushions 'so strangely enough the lack of tree isn't bothering us.'

'Want me to go out and get one? Surprise Joseph when he gets home?'

'If you must' she closed her eyes. 'Jonny?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you for what?' he asked suspiciously, expecting there to be a sting at the end of it.

'For looking after the kids and everything' she mumbled sleepily.

'Well, of course I'd help out with the kid's you daft cow, one of them is mine and Harry's no trouble' he chuckled softly. 'Those pain killers they've got you on are making you go soft in the head woman.'

'I really mean for everything though' Jac opened her eyes and looked meaningfully at Jonny. 'I never would have had the guts to go with Joseph that day if it hadn't been for you.'

'Well, I know love when I see it' Jonny shrugged as though it was no big deal.

'Yeah?' Jac arched her eyebrow at him questioningly.

'Yeah' Jonny nodded defiantly.

'Then why haven't you asked Sarah to marry you yet?' she smirked at him.

'I'm going to go and get you that tree' Jonny turned to leave the room.

'Make sure you stop by the jewellers on the way' Jac jokingly called after him.

* * *

'I've never really thought about it before but fairy lights are quite romantic really aren't they?' Jac commented as she lay against Joseph on the sofa, looking at the Christmas tree that had been decorated by Jonny and children that afternoon and then reorganised by Mrs Briggs before she went home. Now the children were tucked up safe and warm in their beds and Jac and Joseph were enjoying a little bit of peace and quiet together.

'I think Jonny is right, you probably need to think about reducing your pain med dosage' Joseph teased her. 'Frist you persuade Jonny to propose and now you're getting excited about Christmas.'

'I didn't say I was excited' Jac rolled her eyes 'just making an observation.'

'Can I make an observation?' Joseph asked.

'Go on then' Jac smiled.

'I have observed just how lucky I am to have you, Jac Naylor, in my life. Every morning I wake up beside this beautiful, amazing woman and there is this moment when I think I'm still dreaming and when I realise I'm not, it's the best part of my day. I love you Jac and I love knowing that you love me too.' Joseph entwined the fingers of his hand with Jac's 'I know we've decided a wedding just isn't us but I want you to know that I honour you, all that I am I give to you and all that I have I will share with you and it will be this way for a very long time until death parts us.'


End file.
